Connecting the Pieces
by Kitty61487
Summary: Rose and John have lived happily for 4 years, but when they meet up with the Doctor and Clara, their world is ripped apart, only to come together again. It's Rose, Clara, and the Doctor now on a journey around the universe. Join them as they go through ups and downs, fighting monsters, and figuring out just WHO the Bad Wolf really is, and how Clara is connected to it all.
1. It was you

**A/N: ALRIGHTY! So, here we are. First chapter of a whole new adventure, and I promise you, this one is much better then the first one, and unlike the first one, it's actually already finished! I do want to remind you and new readers that this IS a RP fanfiction. So, not only am I writing it, but so is my friend Amanda. I RP John and the Doctor, and she plays Rose. Later down the line we take turns on characters, especially when I start RPing with myself. XD Also, this one does have probably more smut then the last one. I apologize and if you rather read it without smut, please let me know and if I get enough requests, I'll make a clean duplicate version. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been almost 4 years since the Doctor left him and Rose on that beach. Since then, they had their ups and downs, their good days and bad days, but they worked it out, and were now happily married. They decided not to have any kids at the moment, because they still liked going on adventures, going out, traveling, and the like. John would wonder often what the Doctor was up to, and wished he could get to him to say hi. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like. Some of it, he knew. He still remembered Professor River Song. She was the only one who knew his name then. He could only assume that the Doctor married her in the future. He was sure he had regenerated by now. He thought all of this as he laid out in the hammock in the back yard.<p>

Rose often wondered what things would have been like if her and the Doctor remained together in the TARDIS before he left her on the beach with John. Not that she minded, she loved John to pieces, even though they were happily married despite they had their odd bad day but she'd never change it for the world. But she did often think. With the sun shining down and John out in the garden in the hammock, Rose brought out a drink for him, thinking he would now be thirsty. Approaching him, she smiled. "Hey my little day dreamer, I come baring a nice cold refreshing drink." She smiled as she held the glass in her hand.

John blinked as he looked her way, and smiling at her. "Perfect timing! I was just thinking of how thirsty I was getting," he said as he took the drink from her and scooted over. The hammock was plenty big for two. "Care to join me?"

"Oh, I'd love to," Rose smiled as she carefully got on the hammock and passed the drink to John. "Well, you had been out here for a while; I knew you'd be getting thirsty." She said softly.

He grinned as he wrapped his left arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Yes, well, it's a nice day…reminds me of that time we laid down on the apple grass in New New York and stared up at the sky…talking and laughing."

She smiled as she felt him kiss her cheek, remembering the day in question. "Oh yeah, I loved that, a day just like this…just talking about random things…giggling. It was fantastic."

"You were still getting use to my new form. You took to it quite well I have to say." He said.

"Yeah, I did. It was a shock though, traveling around with you and then you just regenerated. That scared me slightly. I just wasn't prepared for it." Rose laughed, "But when I saw the new form, I just…erm…well, I went weak at the knees." She blushed.

He grinned. "Yes, I am quite handsome, aren't I?" He smirked, winking at her and taking another long drink from the straw.

She smirked as she winked back. "Ohh, you certainly are handsome and so irresistible." She ran her hand down his chest.

John shivered and bit his lip before kissing her passionately. "Mmm, we've never had sex on a hammock yet…that might be fun sometime," he said, his eyes alight with mischief.

Rose passionately returned the kiss. "Ohh, now there is a thought." She said seductively as she seen the mischief in his eyes, the lust and the passion coursing through her body. Making her tingle with arousal.

He loved turning her on. It was one of his favorite things to do to her. But not now. No, he wanted to wait until it got a little darker. His hand stroked her arm as he took another drink and laid his head back, closing his eyes and smiling.

She watched John close his eyes after taking a drink, knowing he was teasing her and turning her on. "You're such a tease," Rose whispered seductively in his ear as she cuddled into him and sweetly smiling as she relaxed back but with her mind still on the thought at hand.

He grinned, his eyes still closed. "Oh, I know I am, and I love doing it," he said, opening his eyes and taking Rose's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on it gently.

Rose gasped as she softly moaned, feeling him nibble her ear. "ooh…John…" she spoke gently through her moans as her eyes fell closed.

He smiled and kissed her neck, his tongue gently flicking across the sensitive spots. He turned his head and finished his drink quickly before setting the cup on the ground. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck again.

"Ohh god…" Rose moaned more frequent as she felt John shift a moment before she wrapped her arm around him as her hand trailed his back up and down.

His hand trailed up the inside of her shirt and cupped one of her breasts with his hand, slowly massaging it. "Oh, the things you do to me Rose." He moaned in her ear.

"Oh John…you…drive me insane with passion and…desire," she muttered, feeling his hand massaging her breasts and his moans made her weak.

He looked up, and around them. They lived in a neighborhood where the fences were chained and not solid. They had two neighbors on the side and one in the back, let alone two diagonally from them. The sun was setting, and families were probably enjoying their meal. Why not take a chance. But he didn't want to be exposed. He bit her neck gently before getting up. "I'm going to get a blanket. Stay here," he said, before running into the house and grabbing the largest and lightest blanket he could find. He came back, grinning. He could feel himself getting harder at just the thought of making love out in the open. He climbed back on the hammock and threw the blanket over them, groaning, and attacking her neck again.

The thought of having sex out in the open drove her wild, especially when they had so many neighbors and she could hear peoples voices just over the back from the back from them and the sound of kids. She was wet, aroused for John. She needed him, craved him as she felt the blanket over them, her hand went for his shorts. Her moans low, yet frequent. She didn't want to attract the neighbors prying eyes.

His breathing became quicker and heavier. Oh, he wanted her in every which way possible. He could smell her wetness in the enclosed place they lay under the blanket. His hand slipped under her shorts also, as his mouth found hers, and kissed her with passion and lust. "Oh Rose, I want you. Here and now." He moaned as he worked his way under her panties, only to come to her dripping pussy. He slipped a finger inside and then teased her as he flicked his finger across her aching clit.

Feeling him slide his finger inside her made Rose moan loudly into John's passionate kiss, her body aching for his hard cock inside her. Her hand found his shaft as she stroked him, her lips breaking from his, listening to his moans. "John… Oh John, take me… take me right here... I don't care who sees us, I want you so deep inside me…please… John… fuck me " Rose begged as she was soaking wet as he teased her clit as she was just dying to cry out in lust.

Normally, he would deny her his cock inside her so quickly, but in this case, he gave it to her, because he didn't want neighbors to see them, because even under the blanket, he knew they would know what they were doing. He took her panties off quickly, getting a strong smell of her pussy. "Oh, you smell heavenly," he moaned. He wiggled his way down. He had to have a taste, just a small taste. His tongue slipped out and licked her slit, moaning as he tasted her.

Feeling his tongue taste her pussy made her climax. She let him taste more of her. With John, she lost count with the amount of times she could climax before he had even touched her with his cock. She ran her fingers through his luscious brown hair, her legs trembling. Words couldn't describe what he did to her. Only her voice was the key. "Oh, that tongue…god you're really making me work for that hard cock of yours." She pined as she loved the way he worked her up for his pleasure. How naughty they were, how experimental they were. She wanted him bad.

He licked and sucked at her for a little longer before coming back up, carefully making sure the sheet stayed back on. He slid two fingers deep inside her, his eyes on hers. "Oh, Rose, you know I can't take just fucking you. I have to taste, and touch. Get you all worked up and wet for me. Are you wet enough Rose? Are you ready for me?" He said, his voice dripping with passion and lust.

She bit her lip, gazing into his eyes. Feeling his long fingers inside her. "Oh, I know...I love it. I love what you do." She muttered as his lustful voice was music, sweet music to her ears. "Yes, Yes…I'm really, really wet and I…I'm ready for you John." She seductively spoke, eager and hungry for him.

He couldn't take it any longer. He slipped his fingers out, tasting them, before taking out his cock and teasing here, slapping her clit with it and rubbing it up and down her slit.

"Ohh, fuck,…" she moaned softly as she felt him tease her. She closed her eyes as her breathing was rapidly increasing.

He kissed her neck once more before entering her quickly and deeply, letting out a loud moan. At this point, every neighbor could be outside starting at them with shocked, opened mouths, but at that very moment, he could care less. He was in bliss. He slipped out and pushed back in, moaning again. "Oh Rose..."

Rose let out a passionate and loud moan as she felt his long cock inside her, filling her inch by inch. "Oh John...Ohh…" she purred lustfully as she wrapped her arms around him as she was lost in the moment with John. Nothing else mattered around them.

He thrusted into her, the hammock swinging this way and that. It was quite interesting. He positioned himself to get in deeper.

Rose held onto John as the hammock swung, but she was loving every single moment as she felt him adjust to get deeper.

He could hear neighbors get louder, so he knew he better hurry. He thrust in fast and deep, moaning in her ear, "Oh Rose, I love you, cum for me sweetheart."

She felt her climax build faster. Listening to John moan in her ear was spurring her on more. "John…oh John…" she whimpered. "I love you…oh god I love you too." She whimpered once again. "Darling…I'm going to cum…Oh god I'm going to cum…" she called out a little louder.

"Yes, Yes!" he half whispered, half shouted. "Oh baby, I'm cumming too!" he gasped as he thrust into her a few more times before exploding inside her with a deep, low moan.

She drew her nails down his back as she gave a lustful yet quiet moan as she was trembling in pleasure. "Oh…Oh god…" Rose mumbled in his ear as she panted heavily.

He shivered as he felt her nails down his back. He loved when she did that. He thrusted a few more times inside her and stopped, gasping for breath.

Rose gasped for air as she held onto him. The sweat pouring from her. "Ohh god…ohhh….god…" she muttered breathlessly.

"That was hot!" he said, chuckling, wondering now if any neighbors had seen, but not really caring.

"Ohh yes…that…is something I'd love to do again." She giggled as her eyes were on John, but sensed a few other eyes watching them.

He slipped out of her and beside her, throwing the blanket off their heads and taking in breaths of sweet, fresh air.

She took a deep breath as she inhaled the air, looking to see three of the neighbors peering over, making her gasp.

He looked over to where she looked and groaned, but then had an idea. "What are you looking at?! Nothing wrong with doing the nasty in your own back yard!" he said, smirking, which sent the neighbors shaking their heads and going back inside.

Rose giggled as she listened to John. "Maybe they were just jealous they didn't get a view. But really? Doing the nasty?" she asked as she couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at him.

He laughed as well. "I don't know, it was something I heard on some Youtube video." He said, shrugging.

"Bloody Youtube," she laughed, snuggling into John, admiring him with a flirtatious smile.

He grinned, knowing it was a dangerous thing to be on the internet. He got into some of the weirdest parts of the internet. He pulled up his shorts, winking at Rose. "Shall we go in and make supper?"

"You've been 'researching' on the Internet, having you?" she asked, leaving her knickers off and putting on her shorts as she winked at John. "Yes, lets. After that lovely work out, I'm a little hungry."

He helped her off the hammock and grinned. "Well, yes, I was, and then I ended up getting to some weird video." They walked in and sat down at the bar. "What's for dinner, love?"

She smiled as she got up. "All that research is amazing. Keeps me craving more and more of you." Rose smirked as she smelt the spices of the meal that was just finishing. "Sweet Thai Chilli chicken with some basmati rice." She told him as she carefully took the chicken out of the oven.  
>"Smells wonderful!" He said, picking up the paper and looking at the ads. He sighed and shook his head. "Christmas tree's out already, and it's only September." he said.<p>

"Oh tell me you're kidding me! What is wrong with these people?" Rose spoke as she was plating up their meal. "What would you like to drink darling?" she asked as she brought the plates over.

"Nope, not kidding! I don't understand why they put it out so early, Christmas is months away! Tea, please," he said before sitting down at the table.

"Nor I. I mean, November, yes, I get it, but not September. It's not even the bank holiday yet. I mean, yes, I've got a few things locked away for you, but I'm not one of these people that go to these markets in September." She fixed the cups as she then added the water and brought it over, giving him his cup and sitting down.

He smiled and thanked her. He started to eat and as he did so, his mind, as it usually did, jumped from one thing to another. First, all his Christmases with her, and even New Year's Day. He wondered what her life was like on those holidays before he came into her life. He finished chewing before he asked. "Rose, what did you do on the Christmas and New Year's before you met me?" He knew Rose wouldn't think he was crazy; after all, she should be used to his random questions out of nowhere.

"Well, Christmas I spent it with my mum. And New Year's used to be out with friends and I got drunk, but as it went on, I stayed in and curled up with a book. I had a bad experience one year that lead me to do so." She said as she listened to John. She was used to his questions, but she always found it sweet if and when he asked her. "But there was one year that stands out. Me and my mum were walking home and this drunk man came up to me and he was so drunk he didn't remember the year. That was a brilliant year that one." She smiled as she remembered that day.

He smiled as she told her stories and laughed at the drunk guy. "How can anyone be so drunk they forget the year?"

"I have no idea, but he held on to me and asked me the year and I thought the same. How could anyone be that drunk…but this guy was…it was so funny."

"Funny? Sounds a bit scary to me," but his eyes narrowed as he saw that familiar look in her eyes, as if she was trying to remember something.

She bit her lip as there was something about the man that rang similarities. Coat, voice, hair? She tried to shake it off. "Yeah, it was a little, but in the funny sense. He was proper drunk." She spoke.  
>He stared at her, a bit worried now. "Rose…what is it? There's something else, isn't there?"<p>

"He said something to me…" she spoke softly. "He said…I'd have a good year…" she said as she looked at John.  
>He raised an eyebrow. "And did you?"<p>

She nodded her head. "Yes…I met you." She said as she tried to puzzle it all together. Had she actually met the Doctor that night.

He grinned, and took another bite of his food, also thinking. He looked at her. He could see her mind was still racing. There was something else. What was it?

She smiled as she continued to eat and tried to rennet the voice and image of the gentleman in question.

He finished his meal, keeping an eye on her. He finished his tea shortly after and got up, clearing the dishes.

"I would have gotten those," she said, snapping out of her thoughts as she bit her lip.

He frowned and looked at her. "It wasn't a problem," he said. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders (not knowing it was exactly the same way as "the drunk man" had held onto her). "Rose, what is it? Talk to me, please."

His hands on her shoulders triggered a flashback of that night the drunk man held onto her as it fell into place. "It was you…" she muttered.

"Wait, what?" he asked, totally confused.

"You…you're holding me the same way as he did. It was you…well, the Doctor…but you…" she spoke as it made sense to her.

He frowned and stepped back, quickly scanning his mind. He shook his head. "Rose, I remember when I was a kid all the way up to when I was created in the TARDIS…I don't remember that…unless…" His eyes became hard as he quickly figured out the puzzle and then he sighed and sat back in a chair, looking sadly at Rose. "What was he doing to make you think he was drunk, Rose?"

"He was staggering…and he clutched me…asked me the year…I told him and he said I'd have a great year. I thought he was drunk…but it's like I remember it like it was last week." Rose replied. She had no reason to lie. It was the same way he held her.

John's eyes were sad. He understood now. "Rose, that wasn't me. I don't remember that. So there's only one explanation. It was the Doctor, after I was made. It sounds like he was dying of some kind of poison or radiation. That's the only reason I can think of. He was asking what year, to see if it was after or before we met. When he realized it was the year you met me, he told you that you would have a great year. That's what I would have done," he said, his eyes had wondered off and he shook his head, sighing and looked at Rose. "He was saying good bye one more time"

Rose looked to John as she swallowed hard, listening. "He…he was dying and I…I had him in my arms?" she asked, feeling ever so slightly sick as she knew he was telling her the truth. After all, he was him at one point. A tear fell as she nodded and wrapped her arms around John. "I'm sorry…" she buried her head into him. Knowing it would kill her if it was John in that state.

John wrapped Rose into his arms, holding her tight. "Yes, I'm afraid so," he whispered. "Don't be sorry. I completely understand. I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes."

"Oh God…" her grip tightening as she held him close. "You…you would have?" she mumbled as she trembled slightly.

"Yes, of course I would have," he said, stroking her hair gently, "He was very attached to that regeneration of himself. He had many good companions, and he met you. You changed him, Rose...you helped him...and you helped me." He took a step back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "See, once he regenerates, as you know, he becomes a new man. New look, new personality, but same Doctor. You were lucky to get 9 and 10 so close in personalities."

Rose sniffled as she nodded her head. "I was lucky, but I didn't just help him…he helped me too. He taught me a lot. He gave me you because he knew he'd regenerated into someone else and wouldn't want to put me through that all the time. I'm so happy he gave me you. But you really think I changed him?" Rose questioned as she looked into John's eyes.

He smiled at her last question. "Rose, remember who he used to be when you first met him? He was ready to put down a Dalek without any thought. He was angry, and wasn't afraid to kill. But you stopped him. You made him think. YOU, Rose Tyler, made him into something better.

She nodded. "I remember, very well. I just wanted to help. Understand him, you know? But seeing the softer side emerge it was sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad I rubbed off on him…in a good way, cause I know I can be difficult to put up with at times." She blushed.

He laughed softly and gave her another hug. "Maybe, but you're worth it."

She smiled, cuddling him. "And you're worth it too. You're everything to me." She whispered sweetly in his ear.

He closed his eyes and cherished her words before kissing her swiftly. "Are you ready for bed, love?"

Rose's lips met his as she passed a soft moan. "Mmhm. I'm feeling sleepy." She whispered, rubbing her eye a little.

He nodded and took her, leading her to the bedroom. He changed into some boxers and stayed shirtless.

Rose removed her top and shorts to begin with before taking off her bra, letting down her blonde hair and climbing into their bed.

John sighed as he stared up at the ceiling and then wrapped an arm around Rose, a small smile forming on his lips. "You ever miss traveling?"

Rose snuggled into John's chest as she rested her hand not far from her face, listening to his question. "Yeah, I do sometimes. Do you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I miss the TARDIS. Wish we could have our own TARDIS here to explore the universe."

"Ohh, now there is a perfect idea…that would be simply wonderful."

"And a hell of a long time to grow. It takes thousands of years to grow a TARDIS."

"Oh…I see." She spoke softly. "Take it there's no way to speed it up?"

"There probably is…I'm sure…but we would need a piece of a TARDIS to do that."

"Didn't he…wait a minute…" Rose spoke, practically leaping out of the bed and going into a drawer and pulling out the small item.

John blinked in surprise. "Wait, how long have you had that, Rose?"

"I forgot about it…I've had it the day the Doctor left us…" she replied, holding it in her hands.

He jumped out of bed and looked at it closer. "Yes, that's a piece of the TARDIS alright. It's beautiful."

She looked to it and trailed her fingers along it. "It is…So, what do we do with it?"

He stared at it for a moment longer. "We will plant it tomorrow and then figure out how to speed up the process. "

"Okay sweetheart." Rose said, tenderly as she held it in her hand before looking up to John.

John lay back in bed and looked up at the ceiling. If he could figure out how to speed up the process…him and Rose could explore the universe. He smiled to himself as he thought about going back to his old life.

Rose soon fell asleep in John's arms as she wondered about travelling the world once again, excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, shall we talk about this? Yeah, so, me and Amanda try to talk out the plot, but sometimes we start on a plot, and end up coming up with a better one. Also another thing, is that many times, we got so far and then remembered we forgot to add something or forgot about a certain character that isn't around much. For this, I'm going to try to fill it in, but if I fail to do so, forgive me. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Scare

**A/N: Alright! Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the few follower's and favorites I have had so far! :) **

* * *

><p>John's eyes blinked open as the sunlight hit it. He stirred and groaned before looking over at Rose and seeing her still asleep. He smiled to himself and yawned, stretching. He got up and fixed breakfast and had it ready to go by the time Rose woke up. Pancakes, toast, and bacon with orange juice.<p>

Rose stirred and stretched, getting up. She walked into the kitchen and smiled, looking around. "Something smells beautiful." She said.

He set the tray down in front of Rose and sat next to her, chuckling. "You make it sound like I'm bringing you a dozen roses."

"Oh sweetheart, this is wonderful." She smiled. "No one has ever done this for me before…would you like to share?" Rose bit her lip as she smiled happily.

He grinned. "Only if you feed me," he said, winking.

"Of course babe." She smiled as she shuffled over to him to cuddle in and eat.

Just as he wrapped his arm around her, he vanished. Just disappeared as if he had never existed at all.

"John?!" she swallowed hard as she looked around for him.

John was nowhere but at the same time, everywhere. He existed, but didn't. It was all black and he was scattered across the universe. He still had thought process and knew something must have happened to the doctor. So he concentrated hard in him.

Rose panicked, wondering what was going on. She sat the tray down. "John?! John!" she yelled out.

He felt a pull and next thing he knew he was inside the TARDIS. No, not his TARDIS. His grave. The first thing he noticed was the red pulsing time stream in the middle of the console. Then he saw what must be the Doctor on the floor with his companion.

Rose had no idea what was happening and she was now alone…again. It hurt her deep down as she cried into the pillow she held.

John was still particles, floating in the air. The only reason why he still had thought process is because he was a half time lord and his echo was still alive. In time, he knew he would fade. The companion was now talking to a woman who didn't seem to be all here. He recognized her as professor River Song aka the Doctors wife. Then the companion stood up and faced the time stream. He knew what she was going to do and he couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

"I…I can't believe he's gone!" Rose sobbed to herself. The Doctor had promised that he'd be with her all the time, but he was gone, just like that. Taking a drink, she went into the bathroom, still crying and turned on the shower. She sat under the cold water, her heart breaking.

He watched as she stood on the edge, turned around, and said, "Run you clever boy, and remember." and then she was gone. He looked back at the Doctor who screamed for her. He got closer, studying him. Longish brown hair, Bowie, quite handsome. Then he felt a pull and knew that his time must have been recovered. 'I'm sorry, old friend' he thought as he let the pull throw him in reverse. He was now sitting back on the bed, just as he was. His arm dropped as Rose was no longer there. He got up, hearing the shower run. He walked in and heard Rose sobbing. He sat on the stool quietly and just listened to her, thinking of what would happen if he ever did die.

Rose never heard John enter the bathroom. "He told me he'd never leave. He swore I'd be happy. Now he's gone. Why did he do this to me? I loved him…I loved him and he ripped him away from me. Why?" she asked through her tears, choking on her words and struggling to breathe as she gasped.

As he listened, he understood. She must know that this was the Doctor's doing. She wouldn't make it without him if something happened to him. He needed a backup plan. In the meantime though, he couldn't stand her heart breaking. "Rose…" he said softly.

Rose lifted her head as she looked to John. "J-John?" she asked weakly, trembling. "H-How? You…you were?" she struggled to speak as she saw him before her eyes.

"I know," he said. He stood up and quickly took his clothes off and slipped in the shower with her. The water was cold, and he shivered. "I'm back," he whispered as he turned the temperate between warm and hot.

"How? I thought you were…" she started, still stumbling over her words as she looked up and felt the temperature in the water change from ice cold to warm.

"Dead? I know. But I wasn't dead. I never existed. Particles floating in space. Doctors doing." He said, wrapping strong arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Why did he do that?" she asked, closing her eyes.

His hand reached up, stroking her hair softly. "Weeelll, technically he didn't do anything. Someone found his grave, jumped into his time stream and killed him all at once. That's the only explanation I have for what I saw..." he said, kissing the top of her hair and holding her a bit more tightly.

Her grip got tighter. "Oh… I… I see…" she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder as she swallowed hard. "It was horrible... you not being here… I thought it was his entire fault... I'm sorry... I'm sorry…" she muttered.

He shook his head and looked down at her. "The Doctor loves you Rose. He wouldn't screw us over…not on purpose anyways."

Rose looked to John. "You mean that?" she questioned, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek. John meant the world to her, her eyes showed how much she loved him. "So…are we planting that TARDIS root today?" she asked.

He grinned at her, no words needed to be said for her first question. "Yes, yes, indeed we are!" he said, jumping out of the shower and drying himself up.

"Oi! I was enjoying that cuddle." She laughed, turning off the shower and stepping out and getting dried.

Once they were dried, he picked her up, scooping her off her feet, and took her back to the bed where he gently laid her down and slipped back in bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burrowing his face in her neck. "Rose Tyler. Know this. I will never leave you. I love you, and so does he. If ever something was to happen to me, promise me you will find him. Go with him. Because ever since you met him...you haven't been the same...and I don't think you will survive without us."

Rose listened as she looked at him. "John…please don't speak like that. Nothing will ever happen to you…but if anything had to happen, then I promise." She spoke before silencing him with a kiss. She couldn't hear those words not when he was here with her. She loved John. Yes, she loved the Doctor, but she was spending her life with John.

He kissed her back before whispering "Thank you," he smiled at her. "NOW! Time to plant the TARDIS!" he grinned. He rolled off the bed, and got dressed. His mind was racing somewhere far away though. Being the Doctor, he knew what the Doctor would do to save Clara, and wasn't sure if they would get out a live or not.

Rose got out of bed and changed. "Would have been nice if he gave us some instructions too," she softly smiled.

John smirked. "Sweetie, you are forgetting something. I'm his past. I know how to grow a TARDIS. It's getting it to speed up is what's going to be tricky."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," Rose blushed with a smirk.

Once he was dressed he sat at the end of the bed, putting on his shoes. "Let's see. We need a safe place to plant it."

"Erm..I'm trying to think. What about that old warehouse?"

"The one that no one uses? Perfect!"

"Yeah, no one uses it."

John nodded. "Perfect! You have the corral?"

"Right here." She said as she showed him. "I'll pop it in my bag."

"Great, warehouse isn't far. We can walk, if you'd like."

"I'd love to. Walking does a world of good and I get to snuggle into you as we walk."

He beamed and took her hand, guiding her outside. It was a cold brisk day in winter. John buttoned up his jacket and wrapped an arm around Rose as they walked down the street.

"I saw him, you know…" John said, looking around at the other houses.

"Who sweetheart?" Rose questioned as she looked up at him.

"The Doctor…he's regenerated."

"Oh? And how does he look now?"

He smirked. "Let's see if I can show you," he said, stopping and turning towards Rose. He put his fingertips on her temple. "Open your mind, let me in." he said as he pushed the image of the Doctor, who was lying on the ground in her head.

Rose closed her eyes and opened her mind to him as she saw the image of the Doctor. She gasped, seeing him lying on the ground as she studied his appearance, before looking around, seeing where they were.

The Doctor showed her as much as possible before he gasped and had to withdrawal. "Sorry, I can't do that as well as I use to."

"No, it's okay, I understand. He looks different." Rose said, "Was that the TARDIS he was in?"

"No, it wasn't. It was a much larger TARDIS. It was his grave." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "The Doctor seeing his grave makes it a set point. He can't change it."

"A set point? Wait, he's going to die?" Rose questioned as she looked to him confused, yet concerned. "What happens if he dies? Do…do you?" Rose panicked.

"Everyone dies in the end, Rose. I don't know what will happen. I'm sure someone will take his place. After all, our world seems to be doing alright without a Doctor, eh?"

"I know but…I love you John…I don't want to lose you. We can change that when we have our little TARDIS." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. If he dies right now…I'll still be here. It's just if someone kills him in his past…then we might have a problem." He smiled.

"Right, I understand now." She smiled softly.

He nodded and sighed as they walked on silently for a little ways. He could see the warehouse from up ahead. That's when their whole world changed. Up ahead a man with a bow tie and a woman with long brown hair came running as if their lives depended on it. "Clara! Go!" he screamed as the Doctor turned around, trying to use his screw driver. "Rose! Run back home and get the T-78. I'll call Torchwood. Hurry!" John shouted, touching the device on his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, a cliff hanger. Don't you love those? Keeps you coming back though! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shorter then the first, but I just keep writing till I feel like it would be a good end to a chapter. **


	3. Name

**A/N: Alright, so this is one of those times where Clara is in the room, but isn't talking or doing much. I'm sure she is, but we focused mainly on Rose, the Doctor, and John in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose did what John requested. What the hell was going on? She ran into the house, grabbing the T78 and made her way back to John.<p>

"Shoot it!" John yelled as Rose got closer.

"Split!" The Doctor yelled, and him and Clara dived separate ways, giving a clear shot.

Rose cocked the gun, aimed, and fired, hitting a clear and fatal shot.

John watched as the shot hit and disintegrated the alien.

"Yes! Good shot, Rose!" John said, beaming.

The Doctor and Clara stopped, Clara clearly out of breath. "You! Clara is it? Where did that come from?" John asked.

"It followed us through some door, portal, thing. I don't know."

"So it didn't come from our world…good," John said before hitting the pod on his ear. "Jason, false alarm. Situation is under control." He looked over at Rose and beamed before kissing her. "You were excellent!"

Rose lowered her weapon and kissed John back with a sweet smile as she held the gun in her hand. "I try to be," she whispered.

John turned back to the Doctor and Clara. "You su-" he stopped, his face falling and fear, shock, and hate all covered his face. "What is HE doing here?" John asked, pointing at another Doctor. No…not even a Doctor…a killer, a man who broke his promise.

"What the?" Rose pointed the gun at the unknown man, the man that put the fear into John and the Doctor. She stood in front of all three of them, protecting them from harm. Who was this man? What did he want with the Doctor and Clara?

"No, no! Rose, put the gun down, please!" The Doctor said, stepping forward and pushing the gun down. "He's my past…"

She lowered the weapon and looked at the Doctor. "I thought John was your past?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor looked at Rose, a hard, concerned look. "John is my past…but so is he, and so is the other multiple faces I've had. But HIM!" The Doctor said, now coming face to face with the man who seemed to be a combination of his 8th and 9th version. "He is not the Doctor…he's a murder."

"I had to do what was right."

"No…you didn't!" The Doctor yelled! "You murdered thousands of our people! Without blinking!" John frowned. This new generation seems to be a lot angrier.

This wasn't the man she knew and fell in love with. The Doctor got angry, but hers wasn't as bad as this. Looking at them both arguing she swallowed hard as he spoke of murder.

"You can't continue running from the past, Doctor." The Warrior said.

"I'll run as long as I want. Clara! Come on!" The Doctor said, turning back towards where the TARDIS had landed, which was around the corner.

Rose ran into John's arms and gripped tight as she watched the Doctor and Clara leave. "Oh yeah! Your welcome…really is was no bother!" she sighed as she shook her head.

The Doctor stopped, cocking his head slightly to the side, hesitating. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and continued on his way. John frowned slightly when he stopped. "He's hurting, Rose. He still loves you, and it's hard for him to see you with me. He's ignoring you because he doesn't want to face the pain."

The Warrior looked at John, who looked back at him in disgust. "Well, no need to follow him. His ship is down anyways. Tootles," he said, waving his fingers and walking off.

Rose swallowed hard, watching the Warrior leave before looking at John. "A thank you would have still been nice, John. I know he's hurting, but he could have at least acknowledged you." She sighed looking up at him.

"He's going to need help with the TARDIS. He can't stay here. Come on." He said, walking in the Doctor's footsteps.

"Yeah…" Rose spoke, following John around the corner where there, the TARDIS stood.

John stopped in front of the TARDIS, just as the door was shutting. He sighed and took Rose's hand. "He needs our help. He might not be the most pleasant man, but you also have to remember, he just visited his grave, and knowing him, he might just have lost more companions in the past.

"No, I understand John, I do. We'll help him." Rose said gently, opening the TARDIS door and stepping inside. "Doctor…we want to help you." Rose spoke up as she looked around.

The Doctor looked up from his console, a bit surprise.

"You can't do this without us, Doctor, and you know it. Let us help." John said.

When the Doctor realized the Warrior was no where to be seen, he relaxed. "Yes, right…ummm…Rose, go find Clara. She was supposed to be in the second control room. John, come here. You can help me with….this….thing."

"I'll find Clara," John quickly said, slipping down the hall, giving the Doctor no choice but to talk to Rose. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he did it anyways. Plus, he could probably find Clara better then Rose could.

She looked to the Doctor after John left her with him. "What do you need a hand with?" she asked him, reluctant on getting a reply from him.

The Doctor stared at John's retreating back as he did the opposite of what he was told to do. He mumbled to himself before looking at Rose for a moment, then going back to messing with the wires. "Rose…Rose…Bad Wolf, how can you help. Let's see. I need to get the TARDIS up in running, and there is no life source. She's dead!" he said, all while refusing to look at her.

Progress, it was something. The TARDIS had changed since she was last in it. She approached him. "May I?" she asked him as she glanced at him. It was awkward, but he had to let her help him.

He glanced up, but refused to look into her eyes. Hesitating, he pointed at a small screen. "Watch that and tell me if it turns on." He muttered.

"Alright…" she said, walking over to the monitor and watching it as she bit her lip.

He went around and plugged in plugs, pausing to see if the screen came on. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Because one, John told me and two, you still couldn't look at me…" she said as she leaned over and fiddled with the right wire and the screen came on. "Like that?"

He stopped and looked at the screen and then for the first time, looked at her. His heart dropped. Sure he was married to his wife who was long gone, but he still loved Rose. He couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yes, like that." He said, rubbing his hands together and jumping up, moving next to her. He typed in the keyboard codes no human would understand.

She weakly smiled as she looked to him. "The new look is nice too by the way. Bowtie is a bit wonky…come here." She said, sorting his tie while he typed. "There, that's better." She smiled as she stepped back a little to give him room.

He stopped, hit enter, and then looked at her as he adjusted his bow time. "Bowties are cool," he said, smiling gently, "Alright! She needs to recharge. Now we just need to wait for Clara and John to come back from wherever they went off to." The Doctor said, sitting down on the chair in front of the console and crossing his arms, glancing at Rose.

"I swear the man wonders everywhere." She said, making sure she still had the TARDIS root. "Oh, whilst I'm here, can I ask you a question…don't worry, it's nothing weird." She softly smiled.

He looked at her in amusement as she asked. When she took out the corral, his eyes went wide. "Why haven't you planted that yet?"

"We were about to…we were wondering if there was a quicker way to grow it."

"You've had it for almost 4 years, haven't ya? You haven't grown it yet? And I believe Donna left instructions with you on that with the corral."

"Yeah, I have them here," she brough the instructions out. "John said it takes ages to grow, and I've had it this long because John hadn't really spoke about the TARDIS until now." She explained, leaning on the console lightly.

The Doctor nodded, and took the corral from her gently, his fingers brushing against hers slightly. He looked at it closely. "Judging by the size of it, it's grown an inch or two already without any help."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, handing it back to her, and sitting back in his chair. This time he stared at her with a sober, tired look on his face.

"You look tired." She said.

"Not many times am I tired, but today…right now, yes, I am exhausted." He patted the seat beside him. "Sit."

She went over and sat beside him. "All that running, huh?"

He chuckled and looked over at her. "No, never enough running." He said, remembering his first word to her.

She laughed softly, looking at him. "That's true…we had fun, you and I." she admitted as she sat back.

"Yes, indeed we did. You and John are happy, I take it?"

"Yeah, we are but…he caught me crying today, I thought he was gone but…there was something he said to me today…that stuck with me."

The Doctor frowned and turned towards her more. He knew why he had gone. When the GI killed all of him at once, John would have never existed. "What is that?"

"That…if anything ever had to happen to him…"she spoke, clearing her throat. "I've to go and find you."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because…" she lowered her head. "No…forget I said anything." She wiped her eyes.

The Doctor looked forward, to the console, bowing his head and chewing on his lip. It must be big, if she's hesitant to speak. He finally looked up "Tell me, Rose"

"He said because we were both happy. Look, I've said too much…"

"Right…" he said, looking away and thinking what life would be like if Rose was back with him. Could she really keep loving him through all his changes.

Rose bit her lip as she thought of life with the Doctor. How things would be, his changes. It never bothered her before, and still didn't.

In the meantime…John had found Clara, trying to carry a bunch of this and that. "Oh, let me help you with that," he said, taking some of the stuff.

"Oh, thank you John. How did you know where to find me?" Clara asked.

"Doctor said you were in the 2nd console room, so I headed that way. Simple." He beamed.

Clara smiled. "Well, I do tell him everything, so he knows where I am." She laughed, making her way back to the Doctor with him.

"Do you know who I am, Clara?" he asked, intrigued.

"No…I don't." Clara shook her head.

"Rose used to be a companion of the Doctor. In a way, she still is. I'm John Smith, also known as the Meta-Crises Doctor. Biological Meta-Crises so to speak," he said, looking at her.

"Oh! Right! Wow~ That is amazing." She smiled in fascination. "Rose…that is your wife?" Clara asked. "And still a companion?"

"Yes! My wife of 3 years now, and as long as she's by mine or the Doctor's side, she will always be my companion."

"That is so sweet." Clara smiled.

He grinned. "Well, Ms. Clara…you seem to be quite special yourself. We always know who to pick. You saved the Doctor from dying…and me from not existing."

"You're welcome…he calls me his impossible girl…I am in a way. And I couldn't see him die."

"Impossible girl," he said, smiling. "No one can seem to watch him die. Rose, she was such a hard headed woman. She refused to leave my side, even at the worse of situations. I called her my yellow and pink Rose. She's also named the Bad Wolf."

"I bet she still doesn't leave your side." She smiled. "Why is she named Bad Wolf?" Clara questioned. "But I like yellow and pink Rose."

He chuckled as he took a right, taking them longer then usually to get back. He wanted to give the Doctor and Rose time to get acquainted again. "Only when she has to," he paused and remembered the moment before spring and telling her about the Daleks and, sending Rose home, and how she came back glowing.

Clara listened to John as she was really intrigued on what he was telling her all about Rose.

In the meantime... The Doctor looked back at Rose, studying her before he saw the ring on her finger. "You're married...that means he must have told you..."

"Told me what?" Rose questioned.

"My name of course…that's the only time I would tell anyone my name."

"No, he's never told me."

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes wide. "He's never told you? Why not? You deserve to know. He's married to you!"

"I don't know why he's never told me…" Rose looked back at the Doctor, seeing he wasn't happy.

"He should have told you after his vows," he said, standing up. "Well, then, if he won't, I will. It's proper Time Lord Marriage...stuff. Come on! Up you go!" he said, taking Rose's hand in his and helping her up.

Rose gripped his hand and got up as she looked at him, biting down on her lower lip softly. He took both of her hands in his, looking into her eyes. "Rose Tyler..." he said, knowing that just telling her his name was pretty much making vows to her, but he didn't care. He leaned forward and whispered his name in her ear.

Rose's eyes closed as she listened. She held his hands as she gripped lightly, hearing his name. He leaned back and looked at her, wanting to see her reaction.

"Wow…" she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Unique." She said gently as she kept her hands in his. "Thank you Doctor, and it will stay with me forever and I shall never say it to no one." She promised him.

He smiled down at her. Something caught his eye and he glanced up to see John, who was smiling. John nodded to him and the Doctor looked back down at Rose. He leaned down and kissed her with passion and gentleness.

John had arrived on the scene with Clara, just as his story ended. He saw the Doctor whispering in her ear, telling him his name. He beamed; just as he had planned. He never told her his name, because he wanted the Doctor to do it. He deserved to do it. After all this time, he deserved this. He nodded to the Doctor, both of them communicating with eye expressions, knowing each other so well. When he leaned down and kissed her, he smiled gently, looking back down at Clara. "Confused yet?"

Rose became weak in his arms as she returned the kiss, her heart fluttering. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor as Clara's eyes widened. "Yes…yes, I'm very, very much confused now." Clara replied, watching the Doctor and Rose.

John chuckled. "When we got married, I was supposed to tell her my name. But I didn't, because I wanted him to. I wanted them to be alone, so he would discover that I haven't told her yet. He must have figured out why I didn't. I'm okay with this because I'm him, and he's me. We are the same man. Although he looks and acts different then I do, we are still the same. Same Doctor. Plus...I won't be around forever...and she needs him when I'm gone," he whispered to her.

"I see. Right. I'm slowly coming to terms with this." She whispered back. "Does she know you won't be around? That she needs him?"

John watched them, smiling gently as he watched the Doctor's face of pure happiness when they parted. "No...but being half-time Lord...the end is coming far too soon for me. I can feel it. I walked into the bathroom to her sobbing, thinking I was gone forever. That told me right there, that she wouldn't cope. If she's not with one of us, she'll do anything and everything to find us."

Clara nodded as she watched him. "So, if it does happen, how will she find the Doctor?" she asked. "I hope you're with her for a longer time…she clearly loves you both knowing you're the same person and all."

The Doctor parted, looking into Rose's eyes. No words needed to be spoken; his eyes and that kiss told her everything. That he still loved her deeply.

Rose looked into his eyes as the feeling was reciprocated. She loved the Doctor deeply. She was lost for words.

"I'm working on that," John said, winking at Clara and walking into the room, setting the stuff down. "There ya go!" John said, smiling as he helped Clara with the other stuff.

"This should do it." The Doctor, forgetting the John was there, jumped slightly, looking at Rose again, and smiling. He squeezed her hand before walking over to the pile and scrimmaging through it.

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled as she squeezed his hand back, making her way over to John and Clara with the Doctor, her heart and stomach still fluttering.

John took Rose's hand in his and led her to a nearby seat, sitting down with her. Rose looked into John's eyes as she held his hands securely in hers, wanting to speak, but she couldn't. John tucked her hair behind her ear. "Rose Tyler…you have no idea how special you are. Two Doctors who love you endlessly."

"I love you both with my heart and soul." Rose managed to conjure a sentence together as she listened. "Special?"

"Yes, special. Every companion is unique, but there's never been a companion that has changed us like you have. You are amazing, Rose. There was a reason I didn't tell you my name at the wedding. I wanted him to. If by any chance we met again, I wanted him to be the one."

"I see…John, I understand and thank you." She said. "I guess I am just a unique girl, huh? This is why you said all the stuff this morning?"

John stared at her for a moment at her final question. "Yes...I don't know when, but I can feel it in my bones...my time is coming to an end, and when that happens, you need to be with the Doctor."

"I understand...I want you to know I love you John Smith, and we shall spend each moment like it's our last." She smiled, letting a tear fall from her eye.

He smiled back as he kissed her, wiping the tear away. Just then, a beep came on John's ear. It was Torchwood. He parted with Rose, kissed on the forehead as a tear slowly slid down his face. He hit his ear piece. "This is Smith," he announced in a professional voice, making the Doctor turn and look at him. He glanced at the Doctor, a grave look on his face. "Copy that," he said, hitting his ear piece again, and turning to Rose. "Rose, we have a code 56 two blocks from here. Zygons, and their morphing into humans. No one knows what is what."

"Oh god…this could turn into mass murder if we aren't careful." Rose said, swallowing hard.

"Torch wood is already on it, but they need our help...all our help." he said the last part, looking at the Doctor, who stood up straight, and looking at Clara. "Ready for another adventure?"

"You bet!" Clara beamed as Rose grabbed her gun.

"Let's do this." Rose said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what did you think? Hate it, loved it? During this part of the RP, I decided that I was tired of playing John and I wanted to switch to the 11th Doctor, so that's why I made the choice of making John feel like his time is coming soon...cause it is. **


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N: Alright, so, this chapter is a bit shorter then the others. I do want to point out that all the chapters are before we saw the 50th. I read up on Zygons, but I hadn't actually seen them on screen. Anyways, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"You bet." Clara smiled as Rose grabbed her gun.<p>

"Let's do this." Rose said.

John grabbed Rose's hand and followed the Doctor who was following Clara out the door. They ran down the street, turned left, and stopped. There they could already see hundreds, if not thousands of Zygons. "Zygons. Nasty creatures." The Doctor said.

Rose grabbed John's hand as she followed him, seeing the sight they were met with. "Oh God…" Rose's eyes widened.

"Come on, there heading for the free way!" John said, running ahead.

Rose loaded her gun as she ran with John, the wind blowing through her hair as the snow began to fall. Once they got closer, John ducked behind a building right next to the highway. The Zygons were just standing there, as drivers honked and yelled as they passed by. She swallowed hard as she looked for a simple way. She looked at them and shivered.

John peaked around the building, but he couldn't see anything. The Doctor was leaning against the wall, trying to come up with a plan. "Rose, come here," The Doctor said, gesturing her over.

Rose looked over and shifted over to the Doctor. "Yes, Doctor?" she asked.

"I need you and John to go back and find the biggest blow torch you can find. Meet us by the clock," the Doctor instructed, referring to Big Ben.

"Blow torch, right…we'll meet you there." She replied, nodding her head as she made her way back to John. "Right, we need to find a massive blow torch and meet the Doctor at Big Ben."

John looked back at Rose, nodding. "Alright, head home, I'm just going to take a look and see what they are up to," he said, kissing her on the head.

"No…John, we stick together." Rose said, determined not to leave him.

John looked at Rose and nodded. "Alright…just wait here, I want to sneak around and see why there just standing at the highway." He said, creeping inch by inch on the side of the building.

"John…John…" Rose called quietly as she swallowed hard, peering over to the Doctor.

John looked at her and put his fingers to his lips. "I'll only be a second, I promise." He said. The Doctor looked back at Rose, confused as to why they hadn't left yet.

Rose signaled to the Doctor the situation as she peeked around. "John, we need to go!" she whispered harshly, looking back.

The Doctor rushed over, seeing John about to slip his head around the corner. "John! Get back here! Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" The Doctor hissed.

John looked back "Cats have 9 lives though," he said, smiling before peeking around the corner. "You're not invincible!" The Doctor hissed. But it was too late. As John looked around the corner, he was greeted by a Zygon, who was leaning up against the front of the building. The Zygon turned, growled, grabbed John, and smashed a poisonous spiky hand right against his chest, piercing him. The Zygon threw him down and kicked him. John crawled as fast as he could away, but knew that he was in trouble. The Zygon didn't do anything, because he knew he would either die from the poison or die from starvation due to not being able to move.

Rose felt sick as she panicked. "No…no…no! Oh god…Oh god…" Rose mumbled as she saw the horrific sight she just witnessed.

"Shhh, you don't want them to discover us too," The Doctor said, and quietly grabbed John who was halfway back, and dragged him the rest of the way. He picked him up and heard his wheezy breath. "Everyone back to the TARDIS. Rose, call Torchwood and see if they have any Zygon antidote, and also mention the torch." The Doctor said, quietly running back towards the TARDIS.

Rose nodded as she called Torchwood on her way back to the TARDIS. "Yes…this is Tyler. Listen to me, I need a large blow torch and some Zygon antidote ASAP!" she said. "Just do it!" she snapped, emotionally.

Once they got back to the TARDIS, he went up to a spare room. He laid John down, who was having trouble breathing.

"John…John…" Rose spoke as she knelt beside him, "Hey…hey, hand in there you…"

John looked at Rose and smiled. "Maybe curiosity is going to kill the cat this time." He said with a chuckle before gasping in pain.

"Don't die…please John…" she chocked up on her tears that now fell freely from her eyes.

The Doctor ripped off John's shirt and studied the wound. It was swollen, puffed up and red. "John, can you move?" The Doctor asked.

John tried, but couldn't. He was paralyzed. "No...afraid not," he choked out. It was harder to breath and speak. "Rose...look at me...Remember what I said...you promise me you'll stay with him."

"I promise…I promise." Rose choked on her tears as she held his hand. "I promise…" she whispered tenderly as she looked into his eyes.

John looked at the Doctor. "No need to tell you to take care of her. I know you will." He choked out before looking back at Rose. "I love you." He managed to squeeze out before his lips were unable to move. His eyes closed and he was gone.

"John…John!" Rose screamed, breaking down as she kissed his lips gently. "I love you too…" she said, letting his hand go as she cried.

The Doctor bowed his head and closed his eyes, mourning his old clone. "I'm so sorry Rose."

"It's okay.." Rose looked up at him as tears rapidly fell.

"No, it's not okay. I will leave you alone with him. Come Clara." He said, heading to the kitchen.

"Coming Doctor," Clara followed the Doctor, feeling sorry for Rose as she went into the kitchen with him.

Rose climbed onto the bed as she cuddled into John's lifeless body. "Why, my angel? Why? I'm so sorry…I didn't want to lose you like this. I love you so much. Why did you have to go?" she cried, feeling he was still warm and gazing to his wedding ring before sobbing uncontrollably.

The Doctor stopped and looked back as she cuddled into his body. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears as he had once more had to deal with his 10th-self dying. He walked into the kitchen and made a pot of tea and poured two cups for him and Clara before sitting down across from her

"Poor Rose." Clara whispered, clutching the cup.

"This will pass. She has me, but she needs to grieve this version. I'm not sure if the Doctor knew this was coming or just sped up the process."

"You think he did this to spare her grieving later on in life?" Clara questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe. That or just save her from having to find me later in life."

"She's lucky to have you Doctor."

He looked at her and nodded. "This won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, of course not. Not at all." Clara replied as she sipped her tea. "We'll help her through." And as you say, she has you to love and look after her."

He smiled and nodded. He finished his tea and got up. "Excuse me. I need to be alone right now," he said quietly, "if Rosé needs me, I'll be in my collection room, third floor." He said before leaving.

Clara nodded her head as she listened to the Doctor. "I'll let her know when she comes out." She said as she watched him leave. She could still hear Rose sobs, exhausted and becoming tired.

He went inside the room where he had memories of all his generations. He rarely went in here, but when he did, it was to grieve over a lost companion or friend. This time, it was his 10th clone. He pulled down a picture album and flipped through it. It was filled with pictures of himself as the 10th doctor. Some with Rose, others with Martha and Donna. Then he wept.

Rose's sobs were weakening as she struggled to remain awake and cuddling into John's lifeless body. In her dreams, she saw their life together, from meeting, to their wedding day, and all the happy days in between as she soon fell asleep with all the crying.

The Doctor stayed in the collection room, choosing to stop and look at his past. All the good, all the bad. He cried, laughed, and mourned. It was time to move on. He straightened himself out and left the room and went back down to the spare bedroom. He peeped in, only to find Rose cuddled against John. He face was tear stained and red. He knew he had to move her. The body would start stinking by tomorrow morning. He picked her up gently, careful not to wake her and set her in his own bed, knowing that she wouldn't want to wake up alone. He took the body of John Smith and wrapped him up, putting him inside a cooler that was never used, to preserve the body. He then went back to his room and cuddled up to Rose, holding her in his arms.

Rose moaned a little, but never woke up from being moved. She was out cold. She slept in the Doctor's arms that night, twitching every once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. R.I.P John Smith aka 10th Doctor meta-crises. Don't quit reading though, there's a surprise in store! Thank you to all the Follower's and Favorites. You guys are awesome! **


	5. Memories

**A/N: Alright, grab your blanket and some tissues and get nice and comfy in your seat. Me and Amanda both had tears in our eyes writing part of this, so I'm sure you will too if you love Rose and 10 as much as we do. We've got a bit of drama in this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor stirred in the early morning. 4am to be precise. He looked over at Rose to see if she was still asleep. She was, but quickly woke up in a slight panic, her eyes searching for his. "Hm? Zygon…need dealt with…" she mumbled as she looked to see she was in the Doctors arms.<p>

"Shhh, it's alright," he spoke softly.

She looked up at him, relaxing back in his arms. "We…we have to do something." She muttered.

"I have Torchwood working on it as we speak." He said.

"You have everything all sorted? Thank you." She said, her face pale like the fresh snow that fell.

"You're welcome. Come on. Up you go. You need breakfast. You're pale." He said, getting up.

Rose got up, feeling awful and weak. "I need to get a shower too." She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Do you need help?" he asked, steadying her.

"Please…" she spoke, holding on to him, closing her eyes as she felt light headed. He held her arm and led her to the kitchen.

"Eat first." He said, helping her down and started having Clara fix breakfast.

"Alright," she spoke softly, sitting down, smelling the food. He helped Clara with the breakfast and then served all of them. He sat down next to Rose. Toast, eggs, and orange juice.

"Smells wonderful," Rose spoke gently, hesitating for a moment before picking up a slice of toast and taking a bite.

They ate in quiet at first but then the Doctor spoke. "I thought it would be nice to hold a funeral on Bad Wolf Bay."

Rose looked up at the Doctor and nodded her head. "Yes, that sounds good to me. It was where we…sorry…started our life together. Where he proposed to me. Is it possible to get some pink and yellow roses?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "Yes, we can have all the yellow and pink roses you want."

Rose smiled gently. "Thank you, Doctor." She said, sipping her orange juice before finishing off her breakfast.

After breakfast, he helped Rose into the shower. "You need anything else?" he asked.

"A cuddle and a kiss?" Rose asked softly. "Then I should be sorted."

He hugged her close and leaned over and kissed her passionately, but gently. "Rose…I love you." He said, finally saying what he had been wanting to for years.

Her lips met his, returning the passionate kiss. Hearing him tell her he loved her made her smile. "I love you too, Doctor. I know we have waited a long time, but I love you."

He kissed her again, wanting to make love to her, but knowing it would be too soon. Maybe after the funeral. Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him back. She knew they both needed time to grieve for John before they became intimate.

He let her take a shower in private. In the meantime he prepared John for a burial service. Since the TARDIS was still shutdown, they would have to drive.

Rose took a shower as she spent a while thinking to herself. After a while, she came out, looking a little more normal then she did. She was now dressed in black as she stepped out of the room and went to find the doctor.

He was working on the TARDIS in the console room with Clara. "Hand me that." He asked Clara. "I'm hoping we can get her up and running today or at least charging."

Clara passed him the tools he needed as Rose entered the control room, smiling as she saw the Doctor working on the TARDIS. It always fascinated her. 'How is it looking?" she asked.

He looked at rose and nodded. "You look much better. We're getting there." The TARDIS started to groan and hiss. "No! Stop that! Come on, I'm trying to help!" he snapped at the TARDIS.

"That shower did me some good." Rose replied, looking at the Doctor before approaching him and Clara.

"Call your mum, Rose. She should know, and we need her car." The Doctor said, screwing a bolt in with his sonic screwdriver.

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll call her from the other room." She spoke as she went into the second console room and called her mum, hearing the phone ring as she sat down.

Jackie was watching the morning news when Rose called. "Hey, sweetie! You and John back from your trip yet?"

"Hi mum…erm…yeah, we're back, but mum…there's something I need to tell you." She struggled to speak, hearing her voice.

"What is it, love? Oh, John didn't get himself in trouble, did he?" she said, sounding worried.

"No…no, he didn't get into trouble…well…not like that…" she choked up. "Mum…" she whimpered. "He..He..."

"Oh God, hunny, he didn't get hurt, did he? Is he in the hospital?"

"Mum…he's…he's…dead." She finally managed to tell her, the tears falling once again.

"What?! No! He can't be! How?" Jackie said, devastated.

"He was attacked mum. He died in my arms." Rose explained as she swallowed hard.

"Those insect looking monsters! Was that it? I saw that on the news. Oh goodness. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I'm so sorry. I'm coming over!"

"The Zygon? Yeah, it was them. I'm not at the house…I'm in the TARDIS." She bit her lip. "Just be careful on the way here…okay?"

"TARDIS?! That's impossible. The Doctor…he's back?" she said, shocked.

"Yeah, he's back. They were being chased. They came here…"she tried to explain.

"But…I thought…oh I suppose it doesn't matter. Well, if you're in the TARDIS, can't you come here?"

"It's broken down. The Doctor is trying to fix it." Rose said gently.

"Oh, alright. You're not far, are you?"

"No, we're not. Just off the free-way."

"Alright, I'll be around in about 20 minutes. I'm gonna beat that Doctor. I'm sure this is his entire fault! See you soon!" and she hung up, hurrying to get over there.

"Mum, it wasn't his-" she tried to explain, but she had hung up. "…fault…" she sighed as she made her way back to the Doctor and Clara. AS she walked back in, the TARDIS stuttered and made a grinding noise.

"Come on, come on! Yes!" he shouted as the engines started up enough to start recharging. "That's my girl!" He stood up and high fived Clara.

Rose smiled. "Got her charging, I see. That's brilliant, Doctor." She said. "Mum is on her way…" she said a bit more softly, approaching slowly.

He turned around and saw Rose. Her face was tear stained once more. He walked over to her and embraced her. "How did she take it?"

"She was devastated. Wouldn't really let me explain, and I warn you, she may try and blame you."

"Wonderful. When will she be here?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Right, okay. Clara, can you go with Rose to wait for her mom? I'm going to get him ready to be transported."

"Sure." Clara replied as Rose made her way to Clara.

"Oh Doctor. The Roses…" She reminded him, knowing he wouldn't probably forget.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't forget."

"I know you wouldn't." she said, making her way to the TARDIS door.

He turned around and hurried to the cooler where John's body was kept. He uncovered his face and stared at him. "Oh, John. You have no idea how grateful I am to you. You did the best you could and you were not supposed to go out the way you did." He covered his mouth as tears spilled over. "I will miss you my friend." He uncovered the rest of the body and noticed the wedding ring. He took it off, knowing Rose would want it. He put fresh clothes on him, and made him presentable.

Rose leant against the TARDIS playing with her wedding ring. A silver band with an unusual but stunning gem in the middle, John's band was made of the same gem. She wanted to cry again but she tried her hardest to hold her own

Jackie flew up, got out, and quickly walked over to Rose, glancing at Clara. Tears streaked down her face. "Rose!"

"Mum…" she spoke emotionally, running to her and wrapping her arms around her as she cried on her mother's shoulder.

"Oh baby girl. I'm so sorry. When did this all happen?"

"Yesterday…It happened yesterday." She whispered.

The Doctor had put him in his pins stripped suit and a tie and even spiked his hair the way he always kept it. He then went to the gardens and picked two dozen pink and yellow Roses. He put them in a bag and put his body on a gurney and carefully wheeled him down to the console.

"Where is he? I want to see him." Jackie said.

"The Doctor is preparing him. We're burying him at Bad Wolf Bay…where we met. He shouldn't be long." Rose replied through her tears.

Just then the Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. You could clearly see his face was upset, and he had been crying. He rolled him to Jackie so he could see him. He looked like he was sleeping. Jackie walked over to him and broke down again. "Oh Rose."

Rose couldn't help but sob. "He…he looks so p-peaceful." She muttered, touching his cheek that was now ice cold. "J-John…" she whispered.

The Doctor stepped back and joined Clara. His hands were behind his back and he watched them, a sober, sad look on his face. Jackie hugged Rose, rubbing her back. "The news said the Zygons are coming in through some portal. You're doing I suppose!" She snapped at the Doctor, who cast his eyes down.

"Mum, please don't blame him. It wasn't his fault." She snapped, emotionally wanting her mother to stop the shouting. "Please, just stop. He knew it was going to happen, alright? John told me yesterday morning."

Jackie glared at him before relaxing and turning to Rose. "What are you talking about?"

"John told me he wouldn't be here forever…that if anything had to happen, to find the Doctor. John knew something was going to happen and when the Doctor came, this was his chance…to spare me looking for him. He sped up the process." She explained. "He caught me sobbing because I thought he was gone."

"No! What was he thinking? This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! That was the whole point! You two were supposed to grow old!" She cried

"I know that!" Rose replied. "I know…I don't know why."

"It's you! You gave her life! A chance! And you took it away! If you didn't come ba-" Jackie was advancing on the doctor, a finger pointing at him, but was cut off.

"Do you think I purposefully came here!? Do you think I wanted him dead? This wasn't what I wanted either!" The doctor said, his voice rising.

"Stop! Both of you, just stop!" Rose yelled. "Don't blame him!" she snapped. Rose was never one to get angry, but this set her off like a rocket.

Jackie, startled, looking at Rose. "Why are you defending him? What did he ever do for you besides continually break your heart?" She said.

"I kept her alive!" He snapped. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Because I love him!" Rose screamed " And its inappropriate. My husband is laying here dead." she continued. " He didn't just keep me alive did he? He loved me…he still does...I mean it stop with the arguing!" she added.

Jackie stopped and looked around, tears still streaming. "I'm sorry...this isn't the right time, your right. It's just so much happening at once." The Doctor relaxed and chewed his lip.

Her chest rose and fell quickly. "I don't want to hear another snip from either of you…do I make myself clear?" she demanded, trying to stop the tears.

Jackie nodded, looking ashamed and The Doctor just looked uncomfortable. "Shall we?" He said quietly, gesturing to move him into the car. Jackie nodded and opened the trunk.

Rose stepped away from the car as she went round the side of the TARDIS where she threw up violently, shaking in the process. Never had she had shouted at anyone as she let her tears rapidly fall as she hid behind the TARDIS.

Jackie turned around, shocked, but the Doctor was already by her side, lifting her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Don't…don't even dare blame yourself or this. This is not your fault." She spoke, clutching the TARDIS before cleaning herself up and looking at him. "Thank you…" she whispered, popping some mints in her mouth.

He stayed quiet and gave her a napkin within his pocket. He walked back and quietly worked with Jackie to get him in the car. Jackie jumped in the driver's seat as the Doctor shut the back.

"We'll get through this," Rose said, kissing his cheek. "We'll talk when we are alone."

He nodded and jumped in the back with the body, followed by Clara. Rose got in the passenger seat and closed the door as she put her seatbelt on. Jackie and the Doctor stared at each other for a moment in the rearview mirror. Silent apologies. Jackie started the car and drove. It took a couple of hours to get there, but they managed.

The Doctor and Clara talked silently off and on while they kept laughing and crying, remembering happy moments and mourning. They arrived at the beach and everyone got out. The Doctor grabbed the shovels. "Rose, would you like to help or I could have Clara help..." He said awkwardly.

"I'll help…" Rose spoke. "No offense to Clara, or anything." She said, grabbing the shovel and walking with the Doctor.

Clara of course understood and Jackie offered to take a walk with her as they prepared the sight. "Your mom is not gonna be happy about you leaving with me...assuming you are."

"I don't want to be alone, Doctor. If she doesn't like it then she needs to accept it. If I stay here, I'll end up here with John. I made a promise to him and I am fulfilling it…if you'll have me." Rose spoke as she helped him.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her. It really hit him that he just might get his Rose back, and for good this time. "You understand I can't take you back? You won't see your mum again and I can't guarantee your safety."

"I know that. Hell, when could you guarantee my safety the first time round? Please…I want to go with you." Rose said, placing her hand on his arm.

He took out a key from his pocket and gave it to her. "Welcome aboard, Bad Wolf." He said, grinning.

She smiled, taking the key. "Thank you, Doctor." She winked.

He smiled as they continued to dig. Once the hole was big enough, he laid each Rose all the way around the grave with Rose's help. Jackie and Clara were back, watching silently. Since the grave was so deep, they used a pulley system to slowly lower him down. "Right. Ok. So the idea of the roses is that we all take turns picking up one and telling each one what we remember about him. As for me, I will use memories of when I was 10, and Rose and I were together. Rose, if you want to start first..."

"Alright…I'll go first…" she spoke taking a Rose and stood looking down to him and then the rose "I have so many memories of John and I. We met here when the Doctor gave him to me. You see, we spent most of our life on this beach. He proposed to me here too. We swore we'd travel the world together, me and him against the world. He was there when I woke up and when I went to bed with him. He had the most glorious smile… a heart of gold and it was an honor to call him my husband... as I was his Pink and Yellow Rose. Four years is a long time to be with someone, especially when that man made the cloudiest days full of sunshine... John I love you dearly my love. I ask for you to look after us all... and thank you for sharing your life with me... "She spoke emotionally throwing the rose into the ground.

This brought tears to the Doctors eyes as she spoke. He was happy he could give her that, even if it was for 4 years. He nodded to Jackie who was also crying. Jackie picked up a rose and stared at it for a moment. "John was the best I could have asked for my daughter. He treated her as if she was his most prized possession. He was fun, loving, and put a smile on everyone's face. Even when they fought it didn't last long, they would end up laughing at each other. They were best friends and I was proud to have him as a son in law." She said tossing the rose in as tears poured down her face.

Rose wiped the tears as she listened. She was right. The arguments resulted in one of them laughing over it as she bit her lip, listening intently. She smiled softly to herself, thinking about them.

The Doctor had chuckled at the argument. Yeah, that sounded like them. He looked at Clara "I know you only knew him for a few hours, but if you want to say something your free to do so."

Clara picked up a rose. "I didn't know him for as long, but he was such a good person…it's a shame he went so soon." Clara said, tossing the rose in.

The Doctor smiled and picked up his Rose, twiddling it in his thumbs. In a way, he was giving his own funeral. "John Smith...a simple name that I have used for centuries. A name just as good as the Doctor. A human name. And that's exactly what John was. Human…or at least half. I gave him to Rose for two reasons… so she would be out of danger and she could live a life I couldn't. He took care of her as I knew he would and she helped him through his tough times. He was me...and I was him. When I was still 10, I remembered the adventures with Rosé. The laughter, danger, and heart aches. I miss my 10th generation. You will be missed my friend." He said as he tossed the rose.

Rose shed tears as she listened to the Doctor speak. She held his other hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she looked at him. "You done him proud." She whispered to him. "We'll all miss you. Rest, and sleep my angel." Rose added, blowing a kiss.

The rest of the flowers were tossed in one at a time, turns being taken. "Buried in pink and yellow roses, just as he deserves." He whispered. That's when the Doctor sang a slow sad song in Gallifrayen. In the mix of the song, he said his name, but only Rose would recognize it.

Rose heard the song, hearing his name through the words as she looked up to the Doctor, listening to the soft tone of his voice.

He finished the song in tears. It had been a long time since he sang that song. He grabbed a shovel and handed the other to Rose. He took a last look at John and started throwing the dirt on him.

Rose took the shovel, looking to John before beginning to shovel the dirt. "That song was beautiful," she said, glancing at him.

"Thank you. An old Gallifrayn song that was sang at funerals." He said.

"You're welcome. John would have loved that. I remember hearing him sing in Gallifrayen. So soft…just like the way you sang. Thank you for giving him the best send off."

He smiled. "The best for the best," he said. They finished burying him. "I'm afraid you're not going to be able to visit him when we leave. "He said, frowning.

"I know. He knows I'll be there like I know he is here with us." She spoke, taking his hands in hers. "We might not be able to see him, but he's here watching over us." Rose replied, looking into his eyes.

He nodded and smiled, taking her hands. Jackie and Clara were sitting on a log nearby, talking quietly. The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead and hugged her tightly. Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Wait…his ring…he would have wanted you to have it."

He smiled and took it out of his pocket. "I thought you would want it back. To remember him by." He handed it to her.

"I still have mine. He'd want you to wear it, although it was his wedding ring. I want you to have it. It was a pretty stone he got them made from." She said, closing his hand around it.

He looked at her and smiled. "Alright then." He said before slipping the ring on his left ring finger. "A bit snug, but it will do."

Rose smiled. "It's prefect. Just the way he liked it, snug. It suits you." She smiled softly, looking up at him.

He tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "I love you, Rose. I always have. Different face, same man."

Rose kissed him back gently. "I love you Doctor. Ever since I met you. I love you, and I will love you no matter what." She whispered against his lips.

"Even if I get old and gray in a regeneration?"

"Yeah, cause you're the same man, and no matter what, I'll love you."

He smiled and hugged her close. "Now, here is what I want you to do. I want you to spend the whole night with your mum. Do fun things, say good-bye's, cause this might be the last time you ever see her again."

She nodded her head as she remained close to the Doctor. "Of course…I need to tell her that I'm leaving with you too. Will you come get me?" she asked.

He grinned "Yes, by morning the TARDIS should be up and running. TorchWood has been manning the portal. Once I go back through, it will close."

She nodded her head. "I'll pack up when I get in, and here's hoping she'll be a good TARDIS for us."

"She's missed you."

"I miss her too."

"Alright, let's head out." he said, taking her hand and walking back to Clara and Jackie, who stood up.

"Yeah, let's head out. We're losing light." She said, linking her arm with him as she walked with him to her mother and Clara.

They got back into the car, this time, with the seats folded up, where the Doctor and Clara could sit comfortably in the back.

Rose cuddled into her coat as she sat in the front. "Mum, we will drop the Doctor and Clara at the TARDIS and we'll have a nice night in, yeah?" Rose spoke softly.

Jackie smiled "That sounds nice hunny! It's been awhile since we spent just you and me time. I'm surprised you're not spending it with the Doctor. He'll be leaving soon, won't he?"

"That's what I want to talk about…" Rose looked over at her.

Jackie looked over her, her face falling. "OH NO YOU DON'T! You aren't running off with him again! No! I won't allow it! I almost lost you once to him, and damn it, I won't again! Rose, please! Don't go! I won't see ya again, will I?"

" Mum, I made a promise to John and John made a promise to the Doctor.. Mum I know you don't approve of it but everything will remind me of him…I'll end up with him if I stayed. I promise I'll be safe. No you won't, once we go through the portal it will close." Rose explained "I'm not going to let him down and he's still John…technically…Yes he'll regenerate into a different man but he's still him…I'm sorry mum…But I'm going with him." Rose replied looking out the window before back to her mum.

There was silence for quite a bit before she stopped the car and turned around to face the Doctor. "You promise to keep her safe?" she asked.

"Jackie, I can only promise one thing…that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. I will try. But I can't guarantee she will live past her 30's or even her 20's. I can promise you this. I will try, and she will live a full, happy life with me. Remember that."

Tears sprang in Jackie's eyes again. "I won't ever see her again, will I? And I won't even know if she's gone."

The Doctor stared at her, thinking. "No, most likely you won't ever see her again, but I can make it so you will know she is still alive. Rose, give me your hand." he said, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

Rose listened as she gave the Doctor her hand and looked to her mother, seeing the tears in her eyes. She understood her mother's concern, her worry, but she knew her heart belonged to him, her Doctor…her husband.

"This won't hurt a bit!" he said, pressing the sonic to her palm, pressing a button, and taking a tissue sample.

"Is that it? I never felt a thing." She said, looking at her hand.

He frowned, checked the sample. "No, I suppose it didn't take it. Hold on." He shook it, hit the button a bit, and grabbed her hand, pressing a bit harder and pressed the button. A needle stuck her hand, sucking a piece of tissue sample up into it.

"Ow! I felt that!" Rose winched, as she looked to the Doctor then back to the sonic.

He grinned. "I lied." He said as he studied the sampe. "Yes, this will do. Good! I'll make something tonight. Hopefully."

She smiled as she looked at him. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." She smirked playfully. "I'm bleeding a little. Take your time, not wanting you to have to poke the sonic back into my hand again." She teased.

He grinned at her as he put it back in his coat pocket. "That will do. We almost home yet, Jackie?"

"Yes, about there," she muttered.

"Yes...right." he said, fumbling with his hands. He was fidgeting, meaning that he was anxious, and when he was anxious, he hated staying in one spot.

"Oi! Stop fidgeting. I know you're anxious, but it's okay." She said, smiling before looking at her mum who glanced at her in return. Rose rubbed her eyes and stared at her converse trainers.

"Yes, right, easier said than done. By the way, tomorrow is a big day. No planet's or adventures. We're spending the whole day catching up! Of course I won't tell you everything I've been through, I'll show you! Mind tricky...stuff...I'm sure John did it...or tried. Not sure if he could do it or not, but maybe he could, half time Lord after all." He rambled on.

"Yeah? I look forward to it. John did it yesterday morning. He showed me you from where he was. He could only do it for a short period of time before it hurt him." Rose replied.

"Wait, what? How could he show you me? He didn't know what I looked like."

"It was when you were in the TARDIS…I say TARDIS, John said it was your grave. He watched from above. He knew it was you cause you have…I mean HAD that connection."

He stopped and thought for a moment before jumping "YES! Right, when the GI jumped in, killing me all at once, it would have made John as if he never existed! But...since he was half time Lord...he would have been scattered, but maybe he got himself together, knew something was going on with me and BAM! There ya have it! Brilliant!" he said, really fast.

"Yeah…exactly. Crikey, you get faster each time, I swear." She said. "He just disappeared. I was quite scared."

"Yes, new Doctor…well, not new Doctor…new to you though. Yes, fast, I go fast, slow, sad, happy! I'm like a kid with ADHD!" he said, laughing.

Jackie looked over at Rose, laughing. "I'll love to see you put up with that!"

"You were like that in the past two regenerations and I just about caught up." Rose laughed as he nodded, looking to her mother. "Yeah, I'll be run ragged." She chuckled.

Throughout the trip, The Doctor talked about this and that, mainly nonsense, but soon he got tired and passed out...10 minutes before they arrived back home.

Rose looked over, smiling, seeing him fast asleep. "That is precious." She whispered to herself. She turned to Clara and made conversation with her the rest of the way home.

Jackie pulled over near the TARDIS. The Doctor woke with a start. "Wh-uh, we there yet?" he about shouted, looking around and finally seeing his blue box. "Ahh, yes, here we are."

"Right. I shall see you tomorrow Doctor. If you need me before then, you know where I am." Rose said.

"Yes, very true, and Jackie, I will see what I can do. Come Clara!" He gave Rose a quick kiss on the geek and jumped out with Clara. He gave a final wave and headed back the TARDIS. Jackie pulled away and headed for home. "He seems a bit different, don't ya think?"

She smiled, feeling his lips on her cheek and waving before she looked back to her mother. "Different? What do you mean?"

"Just…different look, movements, accent, all different."

"Yeah, but he's still the same man I know. Just different in his many ways." Rose said, leaning her head on the window and closing her eyes, a soft smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hope you liked it! Thank you to all the followers and favorites that I've gotten since the last chapter. You guys are awesome! 3**


	6. A Scary Goodbye

**A/N: Alright! Again, shorter chapter. Seems there is a pattern of short, long, short chapters going on here. haha! This chapter is a bit thrilling and might put you on the edge of your seat! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They drove home and spent the whole night together until dawn. "Oi, it's already 6 am, how can that be?" Jackie asked.<p>

"Already? How is that possible? I've not even slept." Rose exclaimed as she bit her lip. Her clothes were packed and sat in her case as she sat with her mum. "Promise me something? Please?" she asked.

"Anything, Rose, anything." Jackie said, tears pricking her eyes.

"Visit John and take him a rose. Tell him…I love him and that I'll see him again one day." She spoke, letting a tear escape and roll down her face.

She nodded and hugged rose. "I promise."

"Thank you, mum." She spoke gently as she hugged her close and closed her eyes. She was going to miss her, but she was always one to follow her heart.

In the meantime, the Doctor had just finished a device that went off if Rose had past and actually added extra features to let her know if she was in danger or not. He was idling, tinkering with the TARDIS and giving them a couple more hours. 8am and the TARDIS was fully charged. He put in the coordinates and set off to where Rose was.

The TARDIS sound came into their living room, engulfing Rose and Jackie. "Oh, hello there, sorry bout that."

Rose jumped as she looked towards the Doctor. "Always knew how to make an entrance." She smirked playfully.

He took the back box and gave it to Jackie. "This works similar to a street light. If it's green, everything is good. If it's orange, she's in danger, but not fatal. If it's blinking orange and red, she's in fatal danger, and if it's solid red…well, you get the point. I made one to go on your key ring also. Just turn the switch on at the bottom." He said.

"It also means you can tell John that I'm okay." Rose said.

Jackie took both and flipped them both on. They were green. "Now, I haven't tested it out, so…need to run it through a test. That means you need to trust me Rose."

"Okay. I trust you." Rose replied as she stepped forward. "What do you need me to do?"

"Alright, Jackie, I need you to get out, I'll be back."

"No you don't! I'm coming with you!" she shouted.

"Oh, alright, but no yelling…or hitting." He said before throwing the TARDIS into the air and into deep space.

Rose smirked, listening to them both. They were like children fighting. She couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking she was like this with John also.

Throwing switches, he stabilized the TARDIS. "Alright, I'm going to be hurtling us into a planet." He threw more switches and the TARDIS threw itself at a planet at max speed. DING! Orange. The closer the got to the planet, the faster they went. DING DING! Orange and red flashing.

Rose held on for dear life, swallowing hard as she heard the ding. She closed her eyes momentarily, biting her lip. The Doctor laughed as he ran around, flipping switches. Rose watched him as he tried to stabilize the TARDIS, her heart racing with excitement and a hint of fear. Jackie was screaming in fear. She looked at Rose, terrified.

"No, no, no! Stabilize!" The Doctor said, panicking.

"Tell me what to do." Rose replied as she done her best to help him.

"Hold that lever down and pump the green lever up and down." He said. "30 seconds until impact." The TARDIS database said out loud. The box was now flashing faster and beeping non-stop.

Rose held the lever down and began to pump the green lever up and down like she was told to. "30 seconds?! You have to be kidding, right?" she exclaimed!

"Nope! Not kidding! Why didn't I check the stabilizer before we left?!" The Doctor cried out.

"20 seconds until impact."

"Oh my gosh! Were gonna die!" Jackie screamed.

"Mum! We are not going to die." Rose tried to calm her down, still helping the Doctor. "It was an easy mistake to make."

"10 seconds to impact."

"How are we NOT going to die?!" she panicked.

"Rose! On the count of three, stop doing what you're doing! One! Two! Three!"

"Cause he knows what he's doing." Rose said, stopping what she was doing.

"2 seconds until impact." Just then the Doctor thew down a lever and it came to a sudden stop.

Rose held onto the console as it came to a complete stop. "Oh…thank God." She muttered.

"No! No way is she going with you now! I just can't deal with that again," Jackie sobbed.

"Jackie…we were never in danger. I was in control the whole time." The Doctor said gently.

Rose hugged her mother. "See, I'm fine. I'm in safe hands." She said gently.

The box was now green and silent. "I needed to make it seem real so Rose would be scared, cause that's part of what of what it feeds off of."

Rose took a deep breath, letting her heart rate return to normal as she looked over at the Doctor. "I'll be okay mum…I promise."

The Doctor took them back to the house. 'I'm sorry for scaring you, Jackie. Your daughter is safe…or as safe as possible with me." He said, receiving a glare from Jackie, but she nodded.

"Alright, Rose…It's time." The Doctor said.

Jackie looked at her daughter, tears streaming down her face. "You stay alive! Understand me? I don't want to see this box turning red."

"I understand mum. I will stay alive for as long as I can, and remember our promise, yeah?" Rose said, smiling as she had tears falling down her face. "I love you mum."

"Oh Rose, I love you too." She said, hugging her and walking over to the Doctor and hugging him. "You take care of her."

"I will. Grab your bags Rose."

She hugged her mum and went and grabbed her bags and walked over to the Doctor, looking over to her mum, smiling. Her mum just stood there, not wanting to move. "I c-can't…"

"Mum?" Rose questioned.

She hugged Rose one more time and then quickly left, running into Pete's arms and sobbing. The TARDIS started up and faded till there was nothing there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Now, let the real adventures begin! 3 Love all you readers! **


	7. Catching Up

**A/N: Alright! 2 Chapters in one day! Whoot! No action in this one, just...well...as the title suggest, catching up. WARNING: There is a sex scene in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed after the TARDIS was safely back in his universe and sealed off. Rose looked around as she knew her dad would look after her when she was away. Giving a soft sigh, Rose sat down. The Doctor sat down beside her, the TARDIS floating in space. He took her hand and smiled gently. "Your mum is gonna be sitting at a table staring at that box."<p>

Rose took his hand and smiled softly. "I know, but with dad there, he'll help her. Deep down she knows I'll be okay, but because I'm her only little girl, she'll worry. I've done it once before, I can do it again…I did do it again."

He took her hand and showed her her room. "You're probably tired. You should sleep."

"I haven't slept, she kept me up all night." She looked around the room. "It's stunning. Will this be my room or ours?" she questioned, curiously.

"Yours when you need to get away or to have your own space. Mine…our room is right across the hall."

"I like the way this room is. I felt calm the moment I stepped in here." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He drew her in and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered.

She kissed him back. "I do." She whispered against his lips.

He groaned but slowly stepped back. "Wait…I need to catch up with you and let you know what's going on since you've been gone. And you can't focus when your sleep deprived." He kissed her on the top of her head. " You can sleep in my bed or this one."

"Can I sleep in your bed? Please?" she closed her eyes as she covered her mouth, yawning a little. "Oh...sorry." she whispered as she looked up at him.

"Go right again. My room is your room. The code is 1092."

"Thank you." She smiled as she made her way to his room, putting the code in and entering the room. Walking over to the bed, she kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket. She lay on his side of the bed and cuddled into the pillow before quickly falling asleep.

The Doctor walked back to the console room where Clara was reading a book. "Interesting book?"

"Hm? Oh, very interesting. It's a love story." Clara smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah! Fine. She just needs to sleep. Her mum kept her up all night." He said before plopping in a seat and picking up a book off the console.

"Bless her. She'll be much better once she's rested up." Clara replied as she continued to read.

"Indeed." He said, putting on his glasses and reading, his feet propped up on the console."

It was a few hours later and Rose woke, rubbing her eyes. She felt much better as she entered the console room, her hair messy.

The Doctor and Clara were not in the console, but outside, flying around in space, laughing. Rose picked up a book and sat down and curled up, beginning to read.

Five minutes later, the Doctor and Clara zoomed in, falling on the ground, laughing. Rose looked up from the book and smiled. "Rose! Hello! You should have come out and joined us. We were flying!"

"I haven't been up very long actually. Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Are you hungry? I've got some food in the kitchen."

"Just a little bit, not much."

He nodded. "are you ready to catch up?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said, setting down the novel.

He took her hand and turned to Clara. "See you later, Clara."

"See you later Doctor," Clara called out as she watched them leave.

He led Rose to his room and sat on the bed. "Get comfy. This might take a while. If ever you have questions, pull back."

Rose nodded. "Okay, I understand."

He lifted his hands to her temple. "Open your mind. Relax. Some scenes will be faster than others. Here we go" he said closing his own eyes and concentrating. First he wanted to show her the library memory with River and her dying. Then the battle with the master, radiation, visits to Martha, Donna, and Rose.

Rose watched the scenes as she remembered Donna. She thought she was a little crazy but she got on with her all the same. The radiation scene caused her to shed a tear as she kept her mind clear.

He paused before continuing. Regeneration, crashing, pond as a kid, adventures with River. He then got to the part where River was the ponds child and the marriage of River.

Rose watched the scenes flash by. River was a beautiful woman, she thought.

He paused, shocked that she didn't seem upset or jealous, or maybe she understood. He went on, making sure she understood that they were not meeting in the right order, and he even showed her some of the dates they went on, and important information they shared with each other. He made a grunting noise as he flinched and mentally withdrew as he had accidently shown part of his sex life with River. "Sorry," he muttered. He leaned back and slid his hand to her face before kissing Rose gently before pinching his nose and opening his eyes. "I think it's time for a break, what time is it?" he said, glancing at a clock, "Blimey! It's been 3 hours since we started!"

Rose understood as she watched his life with River. She wasn't jealous nor upset. "What are you sorry for? Nothing I haven't done myself." She reassured him as she gently pushed him down on the bed before kissing him back.

He smiled. "Oh really?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back deeply.

She moaned softly, nodding against his lips, the kiss deepening the kiss.

He kissed her back, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he moaned back a reply. Rose ran her fingers through his hair, her tongue brushing against his as her moans continued.

He slipped his hands down her sides and up her shirt, unsnapping her bra. "Finally," he whispered, kissing her neck. He wanted to do this for so long, and thought he had missed his chance.

She tilted her neck, her moans now audible as her eyes closed. "Oh god…" she thought this day would have never come as she felt her bra coming undone.

He quickly removed her shirt and bra, kissing her neck, mouth, and chest. He took her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting, already hard. Her moans were now getting louder as she was very wet with excitement, feeling him get hard against her. He kissed down her stomach and quickly took her pants and panties off. "Way too much clothes on," he muttered before going back up and kissing her deeply as he slipped a finger inside her, moaning at her wetness.

She moaned louder as she felt his finger slide inside of her, gripping the bed sheet. "Ohh, yes…yes!"

The Doctor was loving her moans. "Far too long. Why didn't we do this sooner?" he moaned, nipping her neck and fingering her hard, adding another finger.

"Oh god I…I know…but worth waiting…for." Rose muttered through her heightened moans, tilting her neck for him as she gasped loudly, feeling his second finger. Her body trembled with wave upon wave of orgasms.

He groaned and stood up, taking off all his clothes off in a hurry, the whole time staring down at Rose, his mouth slightly open in passion as he was breathing deeply. "Rose Tyler, you are mine." he said, before crawling back on the bed and kissing her deeply as he positioned himself.

Rose bit her lip, studying him in every detail, her heart racing, wanting him, craving him like an addiction. "I'm all yours Doctor…all yours." She mumbled as she kissed him deeply.

Knowing she was ready for him, as he knew she had probably made love to John many times, he thrust into her deep and hard, a loud moan coming from her. "Oh Rose, you are so wet..." he muttered, kissing her neck before thrusting in and out, hard and deep. He was like a wild animal that had been deprived from sex way too long

"Oh god Doctor! Oh god!" Rose moaned louder and louder as she bit her lip. She had sex with John, but it was never like this. She loved every inch of it. Hot, wild, rough sex. Rose drew her nails down his back as she craved him more and more.

"Rose! Oh Rose!" He said thrusting deep and hard. "I love you!" He grunted before flipping her over and giving it to her doggy style.

"I love you…I love you too!" Rose moaned as she took him deeper inside her. "Ohhh Doctor…Harder." She bit her lip.

"Yes! Yes!" He growled as he took her hips and thrust deeper, throwing his head back and moaning her name.

"Oh god, yes!" she tilted her head back, her body sparkling with sweat as she screamed lustfully.

"Rose! I'm gonna cum!" he shouted, thrusting hard and deep.

"Yes…Cum for me! Cum for me, Doctor!" she growled, looking over her shoulder.

He grabbed her hair, pulling it back, leaning forward he thrusts a few more times before groaning her name. The whole time, his eyes, intense with love and lust bore into her own. His eyes lit up gold. He thrust a few more times, still cumming.

Rose felt her head being tilted back as she moaned exotically, feeling him cum deep inside her, looking into his eyes, her own eyes full of passion. "Yes…" she moaned gently.

After he had finished, he slide out, flipped her on her back and kissed her passionately. "Rose Tyler, I love you, and I will never stop.

Rose passionately kissed him back as she gazed up to him. "Doctor…I love you with all my heart and soul and I will never stop loving you."

He kissed her again before lying beside her, his breath still coming in ragged breaths. Rose lay in his arms, panting heavily. "Oh wow…that…was…amazing." She said, wrapping her arms around him and smiled, satisfied.

He cuddled into her, grinning. "See, the Doctor does 'dance'" he said, referring back to his 9th regeneration.

Rose chuckled a little. "Oh, he does, and that was explosive. That was worth the wait…wow…you know all the right spots." She purred as she looked up at him.

"Mmmm, your voice turns me on. I bet you could be such a naughty girl, huh?" he murmured in her ear, stroking her back.

"Oh, I can be very, very naughty." She whispered sexily in his ear. "A naughty girl who needs a spanking. I may look innocent, but I'm such a bad…bad girl." She added, feeling his fingers along her back.

He groaned again, flipped her over, and smacked her ass. He knew John would be sweet, gentle, and loving, but him, no. He was an animal in bed, thanks to River. He slapped her ass again and pulled her head back by her hair. "You like experimenting? Handcuffs, blindfolds...oh we could have so much fun."

Rose moaned as he spanked her before feeling her head snap back feeling him pull her hair " Oh yes I love to experiment.. I've always wants to be handcuffed and blindfolded... "she spoke lustfully. It was a large difference in the bedroom. She loved the way John was sensual when he made love to her but she was like an animal yearning for kinky and wild sex and the Doctor was such an expert and it drove her wild with desire.

His newly erect hard on pressed into her. "Oh Ro-"

BAM BAM BAM. "Doctor! We have a situation. I need you in the console room now!" Clara shouted.

The Doctor groaned "What kind of situation? I'm busy, Clara!"

"You set the TARDIS to float! It's heading toward the sun!"

Just then, alarms went off "10 minutes until collision." the TARDIS said.

"What the? I set in nowhere near the sun!" The Doctor said, losing his erection and getting up and getting dressed. He turned to Rose and winked. "Next time, love."

Rose smirked as she winked. "Until next time, my love." She wrapped herself in the bed sheets. "Go and save us getting torched by the sun, I'll be out shortly." She said.

"Right!" He said, putting back his jacket and exiting the room, about running right into Clara. He raced to the console room and looked over at the screen. "Yikes! Alright, leaving the area! I don't like the sun up close." he said, throwing switches, turning knobs and pulling down the main lever. The TARDIS shook and they went whirling away, landing. "Alright, safe in sound!" he said, seeing they had landed on a deserted planet.

Rose came out dressed, her body still a little weak from the wild passion they just had. "Where have we landed?" Rose asked, eager to peek outside.

"Some random deserted planet out in the middle of nowhere. Your mum probably freaked out cause the box turned orange though. Maybe I should have just put it on green and red. Alive and Dead. Simple enough. She's probably going to have a heart attack before she's ready too, sorry bout that. ANYWAYS!" he said, spinning around and clapping his hands together. He didn't realize that his hair was sexed up and his clothes were messy.

Roses hair was still sexed up as she laughed " She panics a little too much, but it's alright least she'll knows I'm safe " she replied seeing him still messy made her want to pounce on him as she smirked naughtily to herself.

"Right, well, we have some catching up we still have to do," The Doctor said.

"Catching up, huh?" Clara said, amused.

"We were taking a break." He said.

"That's some break you took," she smirked and made her way to her room.

"Right, come on Rose."

Rose blushed. "Coming Doctor."

They went back into his room, and although he wanted to finish their sexy love making, he still had more to show her. Rose followed and sat back on the bed, ready for him to show her as she thought about their amazing session before clearing her mind for him.

He looked at her for a moment, wanting to give her a good snog, but knew it would distract her. He cleared his own mind and then connected theirs. He reviewed where they left off, the wedding, and their dates. He paused and wondered if it would turn her on if he showed her what he did to River...no, not right now. Focus. Alright, his mind went blank for a moment, remembering what was next. Right...yes, Amy and Rory's best friend...or Amy's at least. How it was really River, her trying to kill him, and then saving him, then loosing Amy and Rory, how he stayed up in a cloud for months, done with companions.

Rose was in tune with him as she watched on, intrigued and pleased to know he had someone with him to keep him company.

He then met Clara, the Impossible Girl. He showed some of the adventures they went on, including the trip to the middle of the TARDIS. He then showed her finding out that the GI had found his grave, they were flying to it, falling, landing, meeting the GI, the GI killing him, all at once, Clara, running to save him, recovering, River, kissing River, saying goodbye to River. Jumping in after her, saving her, seeing a TARDIS, trying to get out, but ended up back in their universe, and he stopped right when they met each other again. When he withdrew, 2 hours had passed.

"Wow, you have been busy. That was truly fantastic my love." Rose said.

"Yes, didn't take nearly as long as I thought. Now you're caught up...Do you think...I mean, I suppose it doesn't matter, but...can I see what you and John's life was like while I was gone?"

"Of course you can." Rose said gently.

He kissed her gently before putting his hands back up. "Clear your mind, and just remember. Slowly. Try not to jump from scene to scene. Start at one point and slowly go through the scene. If you want to skip to another scene or memory, just start remembering that one. Simple."

She kissed him back as she cleared her mind. It started off when the Doctor left them on Bad Wolf Bay, which they swore to start their life together. They had many travels together. Venice, Rose, Paris to name a few. She showed how excited she was when John got his teaching job and seeing him bring her home a bouquet of pink and yellow roses. The next memory was when she walked home from a night out and she was attacked in which left her in the hospital and a concerned John by her side. It showed their first Christmas together where they bought beautiful gifts for each other which John loved. Out in the snow. The following year it showed John proposing to Rose at the bay where she accepted. Engagement party and then the wedding, where Rose wore a stunning princess styled wedding dress; she looked lovely, and her wedding night. Bringing it up to now, where they had a massive argument, secretly doing a pregnancy test seeing it was negative up till the morning he had the last conversation with him telling her to find the doctor if anything bad happened. She pulled away.

He opened his eyes, only an hour had passed. "You were happy with him."

She nodded. She often forgot how much had happened with him. "Yeah, but I missed you so much. I'd look out the window…hoping." She whispered softly.

He stared at her for a moment. "Well, maybe you were hoping right when I threw that TARDIS level and ended up in your world.

"I was shocked when John spoke about everything, but I was ever so happy when I seen you. My heart skipped a beat...or two." She whispered.

He smiled gently. "You know, when I left you there with John I was happy for you. You were going to get your happy ever after...but I was also sad...cause I wanted to be in his place, kissing you like that. I guess I got my happy ever after after all...let's see how long it lasts."

"I hope it lasts for a very, very long time. I seen you cry that day…" she whispered. "I never thought I'd never see you again. But words cannot describe how happy I am to be with you again."

He kissed her passionately. "I wish I could somehow make you a Time Lady."

"You're the Doctor. I'm sure deep and hidden away there's a way. " she mumbled as she kissed him back.

"Maybe…there…is." He whispered as his kisses got more passionate and deeper.

"Mhmmm" she moaned as she became more passionate, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her neck, biting it gently. "I'm sorry how I acted before. I didn't want to get hurt…I never fell out of love with you.

"I…I know. You don't need to apologize. I never stopped loving you either."

His breathing was heavier now as he grinds into her. He put his head to hers and closed his eyes. "Show me what you and John were like bed," he whispered erotically.

She closed her eyes. "Alright, are you ready?" she whispered.

"Yes," he breathe out as his fingers laced down her side and to her pussy.

"Mmm…" she felt his hand run down. "C-Clear mind?" she asked, biting her lip.

He grinned and stopped. "Yes, clear mind."

She cleared her mind and thought about the time John and her made love. John was a slow and sensual lover. Teasing her as he removed her clothing, kissing her neck, his hands slowly wandering her skin, working his way down pleasuring her, fingering her, wanting her, finally getting her wet. She leant over and sucked on his cock slow and sensual making him moan lustful before he lifted her up and slipped inside her and began to make love to her slow and sensual and then picked up the pace.

The Doctor watched, moaning here and there. Seeing his 10th-self make love to her was just hot. Yes, he was more of a soft lover in bed when he was 10 but as everything changes during regeneration, so does his sex life. "That's hot."

She opened her eyes. "You liked that?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes. I always wondered."

"Mm…and now you know." She said.

He kissed her again deeply, his hands running all over her body. "I nee dyou," he said in a husky voice.

She kissed him back. "I want you…take me…" she whispered exotically.

And he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so, there was actually another very detailed sex scene, but I thought two in one chapter was a bit too much, so I just stopped it at that and put "he did." XD Hope you enjoyed it! Love all my readers! 3**


	8. Shopping

**A/N: So, this one is a bit different. As we RPed, we decided to find pictures to certain items that we wanted to visualize a bit more and so I added them in here. I'm not sure if they will be links or not, but you might just have to copy and paste if you are interested in seeing them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose looked over to him and smirked before laying on her side to cuddle into him. "Mmm…even better the second time round. I love how wild you are." She spoke passionately. He giggled. "What are you giggling at?" she asked.<p>

He cuddled into her, grinning. "Endorphins…the good feeling chemical. That was amazing. Yes, much better the second round."

"I do aim to please," she said, trailing her hand up and down his chest as she glistened with sweat.

He grinned, his hand slowly stroking her back. "Rose Tyler…will you marry me?"

Rose looked up to him, surprised as she felt the tears in her eyes. "Yes…yes, of course I will." She spoke emotionally.

He beamed, looking down and kissing her. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his sexed up hair. "Up we go! Let's get cleaned up, then go do something fun…and eat. I'm hungry." He said, jumping up and helping Rose up.

She got up and nodded. "Now that sounds wonderful and I'm hungry too." Rose replied.

They got up and took a shower together and then met Clara in the kitchen where they all had dinner. "Right. So, where shall we go?"

"Hm…I don't know, it's been awhile to try and remember…" Rose spoke up.

"Well, let's start on earth. Anywhere on earth you would like to visit?" he asked.

"Ohhh, I always wanted to visit Fiji…it's so secluded…white sand beaches, lovely sunsets." Rose said, her eyes glazing over, her mind wandering.

"Fiji it is!" he said, finishing his dinner. "A nice vacation. Nothing to go wrong there and we can have our wedding there! Although we will need another witness."

"We do…erm…but who?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Wait, you're getting married? When did you propose?" Clara replied.

The Doctor grinned. "About an hour ago."

"Wow…congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Clara." The Doctor said, nodding.

"You're welcome." Clara smiled.

"I need to get a dress. I'll take Clara with me. Have a right girly day."

"Great! Console room." He said, getting up and running to the console room.

"Where do you want to go shopping, ladies?" he asked, spinning around and looking excited, "Future, past, present, earth, anywhere!"

Clara and Rose both looked at each other and smiled before looking to him. "Future." They said in unison as they laughed.

He looked at both of them. "Oh, you two are going to be trouble." He said, smirking before throwing the lever.

"We're woman, Doctor…we love to go a little wild when we shop." Rose teased.

"What year?" he asked, flipping switches.

"Erm…you decided, Doctor." Clara said.

"2050!" he said before throwing more knobs and then landing. "Welcome to Erac!"

"Ohh…" Rose went and opened the TARDIS door.

They were in a very futuristic world in the middle of a shopping mall. The Doctor followed them out, laughing. "There you go, ladies."

"Oh my god…this place is massive!" Rose said, stepping out as she smiled.

"Biggest shopping center in the universe. They have all sorts of styles and trends. Go on ladies!"

Rose kissed his lips. "We'll be back soon."

He kissed her back. "Take your time. I'll be here." He said before slipping back into the TARDIS, glad that his two girls were getting along.

Rose bit her lip, looking around. "Where to start…"

Clara looked around, excited. "Ok, first, we need a color theme."

"Color theme…hmm…it's a toss-up between blue, purple, or gold. "

"Oooh, I like blue, but Gold would really go with the Doctor…you know…his regeneration energy."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Blue for the TARDIS and gold for his regeneration energy." Rose said.

"Blue and gold it is! Oh, you are a lucky women!" she said, grinning.

"Oh, thank you Clara. I can't wait! It's so amazing!" She smiled brightly.

"I have never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you." Clara said.

"Really?"

"Well, he might have looked at his dead wife like that…but she was something else."

"I bet she was such a nice woman, looking after him, making him happy." Rose smiled.

"The only time I ever saw her was when she was merely an echo, but she was a good. Fierce." They walked on, looking at all the shop.

Rose walked along. "She sounds like it." She bit her lip, looking at the bridal store. "Shall we go in there?"

"Yes." She said, walking in with Rose. They looked around a bit until she saw a beautiful blue dress that had gold sparked going up the dress.

"oh my god that is so beautiful!" Rose exclaimed as she bit her lip and smiled.

"It reminds me of the TARDIS and the energy as one." Clara said, tilting her head.

"Yes, it does…Oh, I love it." Rose replied. "This is prefect." She felt the fabric. "I want to try it on."

Clara grabbed an employee and she helped Rose try it on. She bit her lip as she fitted into the dress perfectly. She hadn't seen it on yet as she drew the curtain and show it to Clara. "What do you think?"

Clara's jaw dropped. "Oh Rose! You're beautiful! Absolutely stunning. Oh the Doctor is going to love you!"

The Doctor was actually in his trunks taking a swim in the pool and thinking. He knew it wasn't going to be a big wedding, but he did need one more witness. He smiled as he knew exactly who he wanted. Actually, he had two people in mind, but one could no longer know about him. That left Martha. He usually never went back to see his past companions unless they ran into him, but this was a special occasion. He remembered her admiration and shock when she discovered he had found her.

"You really think so? Oh, this dress is so lovely. I know the wedding won't be massive, but I totally love it. I hope he likes it." Rose smiled as she seen the dress, letting a tear fall of happiness.

Clara stood behind her, smiling. "I think it will make his jaw drop." she said, smirking.

"I think so too…" she replied.

"How much is it?" she asked the clerk.

"798 cudos" she said, smiling. Clara had no idea how much that was, but the Doctor had given her a money card and told her it would have enough for whatever they wanted to get. She often wondered how he got so much money. Probably stole it.

Rose handed over the money card that the Doctor gave her to use. She had no idea how much 798 cudos was, but she sensed it would be a lot. "I'll take it Miss." She spoke to the clerk.

"Very good," the clerk said, "No need to size it either, all our dresses come fit with auto size feature. It automatically adjusts to your size."

"Woah," Clara said, surprised. "Alright, now, we're going to need two bride maid dresses. Blue?" she suggested to Rose. She wasn't sure who would the second witness, but she had a strong feeling it would be a woman.

"I was thinking gold since this wedding is blue, what do you think?" Rose asked her. "An auto size feature…wow, that's amazing!" she said, putting the card away in her bag as she went to get changed again into her normal clothes and coming back out, handing the dress to the clerk.

"Alright, gold it is! Your wedding, your day!" Clara said, excited, browsing through the dresses. By the time Rose came out wearing her normal clothes, she had picked out a dress. "What about this one?" ( )

"Alright! Great! Two of these dresses also, and I think that's it, unless you can think of anything else." Clara said.

"Shoes?" Rose smiled.

"Yes! Shoes! What color?"

"Gold, to match your dress and a nice blue pair for mine?" she suggested.

Clara nodded and went to the shoe department to look. She found the perfect pair and went back to Rose. They were also auto fit. ( shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcTMEqrQQJyj3cWbO7sId146GrhP2TrEpyF0YTnG32qjJ8vXjNg2Ci8j5Vqg8yj0rkJB-MkiWZgg&usqp=CAY ) & ( shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcTCKUeTj7GeBXyIraa_Lu5uXmK3Z9FbWI8_2cMlBirBtCWvZ9HXSZqNUt4tTLyLlF7CM9jvshv4&usqp=CAY )

Clara jumped up and down in excitement. She loved doing weddings, although she had never had one of her own.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" she smiled brightly, squealing in excitement. Clara and Rose shopped for jewelry, and even decorations. The money card took it all.

"I think we're all done, right?" Clara asked.

"Yes, we have everything now. Nothing left unturned." She giggled as she went over in her mind. "Yeah…I'm sure." She smiled.

"Alright, back to the TARDIS!" Clara said, grabbing Rose's hand and walking back to the TARDIS. The Doctor had swum, read, explored new rooms that the TARDIS had made, went through his huge closet, and other things before retiring to the console room and working on the TARDIS. He looked up just as the girls came in, arms full of clothes and what not. "Welcome back ladies. I see you used those money cards well."

Rose took Clara's hand and walked to the TARDIS before entering. "We have so much…" Rose spoke happily, giving a playful wink.

He grinned and got up, clapped his hands. "Well ladies! I have decided on the second witness! It's a surprise! So when you're ready…" he said, excited to see Martha again.

"Yes, we're ready to set off. We're going to put these things in our rooms and we'll be back." Rose said.  
>"Good." He said, flicking switches and turning knobs, getting ready to fly the TARDIS.<p>

"Rose made her way to her room and hung up her dress and popped her other wedding things in her room. The other things she took into their room and left a pair of handcuffs on the bed as she made her way to the console room.

Once the girls were in the console room, the Doctor threw the lever and they were off, the TARDIS throwing itself in the time vortex. When they landed, they were in an alley way somewhere in the UK. Rose wondered where they were as she looked on, smiling.  
>He led both of them out of the alley way, turned right and walked over to a bench and sat down. "Alright, Rose, go over and ring the doorbell of that house right there. Number 234." He said, looking as if he was proud of himself. He knew that she would be excited to see her. He wasn't sure how Martha would take it though.<p>

"Okay…what do I say if someone answers?" Rose bit her lip as she nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure you will know what to say." He said, smirking. "The person that answers that door will be the second witness."

"Okay, give me a minute." Rose smiled as she took a deep breath and went to the door and rang the doorbell.  
>The Doctor had a smirk on until the door opened and Micky, husband of Martha, stood in the doorway, looking shocked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait, a lot going on at the moment. Thank you for all the followers and people reading! You guys are awesome! 3 to you all!**


	9. Bad Introductions

**A/N: Woot! Ch. 9! This one is a bit funny and sad. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Rose stood in shock, seeing Mickey as she was lost for words, frozen on the spot.<p>

"R-Rose?" he asked after a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"M-Mickey…" Rose stumbled over her words. "I…I…"she had to think fast but nothing was coming to her.

Just then Martha came into view, curious to see who it was. "Who is it hu-" she stopped and saw Rose. "Oh my Gosh! Rose!" She squealed, attacking her with a hug.

Rose hugged her back. "Martha! Hey!" she managed to speak with a sweet smile.

The Doctor was now grinning, glad she had come to the door, or that she was even home at all. "Close call," he whispered to Clara. They were across the street, sitting on a bench, watching. He knew Martha would never recognize him. "Rose, I...I thought...I mean, I wasn't sure, but I thought you were in another universe. Obviously you aren't! Why haven't you come around before now?" she asked. Mickey, feeling awkward, went back inside.

"I was in another universe…but things changed very dramatically, but here I am." Rose explained with little detail as she felt more uncomfortable.

"Yes! Here you are! I haven't seen you...well...since the whole bunch was together. Whatever happened to the extra Doctor?" she asked. She stepped outside and sat down on the steps to her door. She glanced at the Doctor, who was talking to Clara about how Martha came to be and how Rose and Martha know each other, and occasionally glancing at them. Martha didn't seem to notice and went back to Rose.

"He died, Martha. He died in my arms." Rose spoke, sitting on the stairs with Martha as she bit her lip, trying not to cry before she looked back at Martha.

"Oh my gosh! You two…you two were together?" she asked.

Rose nodded her head. "He was my husband…we were married for four years…" she replied.

"Wow…so…wait, does that mean that you and the REAL Doctor were…together together?"

"Yeah we were but he didn't want to get hurt...so he gave me the meta-crisis doctor and we married till he died this week...it was hard... to bury him…But he... I'm sorry..." she spoke emotionally "But he knew he didn't have long and told me to go and find the Doctor… And he showed up and then John…was killed by a Zygon and he died in my arms and he made me promise I'd go with the Doctor cause he loved me. So that's why I'm here. I'm travelling with the doctor." she replied wiping her eyes.

"Wow...I keep saying wow, don't I? I mean, that's amazing. I mean! Omg I'm such an awful person. That's not amazing. That's...I'm sorry for your loss." she muttered. She got up and started looking up and down the street. She looked at the Doctor again and gave him a funny look before turning back to Rose. "So...where's the TARDIS...and the Doctor? And wait...why are you here anyways? I mean, wow that was rude. What is wrong with me?"

"Martha, I know what you meant. Please, there's nothing wrong with you." Rose reassured her. "The TARDIS is in an alleyway and the Doctor is here…and I'm here because he's asked me to marry him and we'd love if you would be a witness as well." She explained.

She stopped and looked at her, her mouth dropping open. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm very serious." Rose nodded and smiled, seeing her shock.

"OMG! Rose, I'm so happy for you!" she said, hugging her tightly. We can go shopping, and planning! I mean, I've been through my own wedding, so I know what I'm talking abo-...OI! What are you lot laughing at?" she said, as the Doctor was snickering and Clara was trying to contain her laughter as much as possible.

"Sorry, I just...you sound pretty crazy talking about a TARDIS, a Doctor, and now a wedding," The Doctor said, wanting to mess with her a bit. When Martha turned her head for a moment in shock, her hands on her hips, the Doctor gave Rose a quick wink to tell her to play along.

Rose winked back. "Clearly someone likes to eavesdrop into peoples conversation." She spoke, trying to keep a straight face as she listened to Martha and the Doctor.

"Excuse me! Maybe you should mind your own business Mr...Bowtie man. I mean, come on! Who wear's that getup now a day. What are you from? The 80's?" Martha was usually kind, but she didn't like being laughed at.

Clara was already in on it as the Doctor had told her way ahead of time when they were talking what he was going to do. "Well, you're pretty loud. So...there's a 'TARDIS'", she air quoted, "in the alley way. Shall we go see Matt?" she said, turning to the Doctor as she threw out a random name to call the Doctor. The Doctor got up, giving Martha and Rose a smirk.

"Sure, let's see what this thing is." he said. They were acting like school bullies and they both knew it.

"I mean how rude you both are! No one asked you both to listen. You are the ones being rude and invading people's private lives!" Rose acted along. She felt terrible acting like a mouthy teenager, especially to her friend and husband to be. She was actually shocked how good they were acting. She was playing with her hair like she always did she was nervous.

The Doctor sneered at Rose, rolling his eyes as him and Clara walked towards the alleyway. Clara turned around throwing a big L on her head. "Losers!"

Martha looked panicked. "They can't get in, can they, Rose?" she said as she started following them.

"No. I have the key and I locked it." She said, following them. Rose narrowed her eyes at them. "Oi! Screw off! Think you all that, do ya?" she hissed nervously.

The Doctor was a very good actor, and was pulling it off quite well. They got to the alleyway and laughed. "It's just a police box! What, is this your TARDIS?!" Clara mocked, laughing. Martha ran ahead and looked. Sure enough the police box was there and she couldn't help but smile. She turned to Clara and the Doctor, crossed her arms and put on her most intimidating look. "You know what? YES! That is the TARDIS, and there is a Doctor inside, and you just stand there and watch us fly, you assholes! Come on Rose!" she said, grabbing Rose's hand and heading to the TARDIS.

Rose felt her feet move and her body being dragged by Martha as she approached the TARDIS. She knew the Doctor was good, but intimidation was something that really unnerved Rose. Swallowing hard, she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and was facing the TARDIS, her hands shaking, her mind racing.

The Doctor could see how nervous Rose was. She was intimidated. By him or Clara, he wasn't sure. He put his hands behind his back and gently snapped his finger, opening the door. "Oooh, the doors are open! Shall we see inside?" The Doctor said, striding forward with Clara at his side, who gave Rose a gentle smile and wink to comfort her as she shoved her with her shoulder. The Doctor shoved open the doors and walked inside but stopped short. "Oh...my...gosh...what the?" he said, pretending to be shocked. Clara had to admit, she was impressed by his acting skills.

"Oi! You lot! Who are you?" The 10th Doctor shouted from the console, at the Doctor and Clara. "I told you to get Martha, I didn't tell you to drag in kids. What do you think this is? A party?"

The Doctor, Clara stopped, shocked. He was confused. How could...he listened to the TARDIS and smiled mentally. The TARDIS was playing along as well, but maybe this was going too far. He glanced at Rose.

Rose's eyes widened, seeing the figure of John, or was it John, she couldn't tell. She stepped back, her heart pounding against her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to overcome the light headedness. "No…" she mentally thought before she eventually collapsed to the floor.

"Rose!" Martha gasped, running over to her. She didn't think anything of it. She didn't know the Doctor had regenerated, so she thought that really was the 10th Doctor.

"No..." the Doctor whispered. He looked at the image of the 10th Doctor who seemed unsure. "Stop..." he told the TARDIS. The 10th Doctor flickered before it vanished. Clara ran over to Rose.

"NO! BOTH OF YOU! OUT NOW!" Martha screamed at them, physically pushing the Doctor towards the door. Martha looked back towards the console and stopped. "Wait...Doctor?" she ran forward to where he was and looked around. "Where did he go? He was just here!" The Doctor sighed and leaned against one of the pillars and Clara ran to Rose.

Rose lay motionless for a while on the floor; a tear fell as she tried to come round. Slowly, very faint voices could be heard, but she hadn't enough energy to wake yet.

The acting was over and everything got real again...too real. "Martha, I'm sorry, the TARDIS wasn't supposed to get involved. She has a mind of her own." he said, keeping an eye on Rose, a sad look on his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Clara asked, confused.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! You think this is funny do you? Now mocking isn't good enough? You have to totally take it to a new level?" Martha said, clearly upset.

The Doctor stared at her. There was only one way he was going to convince her. "ALRIGHTY! OFF TO FEJI! He shouted, spinning around and snapping his fingers, the doors slamming shut. He ran over to the console and threw switches and knobs, typed the coordinates in and BAM! They were on their way. "GERONIMO!" The Doctor shouted as the TARDIS threw itself in the time Vortex. He put it on auto pilot before turning to Martha, who seemed bewildered. "Martha, I'm the Doctor, that's Clara over there, my companion. I thought I would have a bit of fun with you, but it went too far. The TARDIS shouldn't have done that!" He said, walking to Rose and picking her up. Martha blinked, trying to process what had happen.

"You have to believe us Martha. This wasn't how it was meant to happen. We are sorry. Doctor, is Rose going to be okay?" Clara asked, worried about her, feeling terrible. Rose groaned and winched in pain, eventually coming round, distressed slightly with the dream she was having before settling.

"Yes, she'll be fine," he said, a bit cold. He took her to his bedroom and laid her down. He kissed her gently before going back to the console room. He looked around the TARDIS. "Do you REALLY think that was a good idea after what she went through with John? You know the grief she went through and you know she is still grieving. I'm here, yes, but it still hurts her to think of him. You should have known better IDRIS!" he shouted at the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Martha finally came to. "I don't understand..."

He looked at Martha, his face softening slightly. "Rose and I are getting married. I picked you to be the second witness. I sat across the street to see her reaction and I thought it would be funny to pick on you. Well, it went a bit further than I expected. I was going to stop shortly after, but the TARDIS conjured up an impressive solid image of my 10th regeneration...which looked exactly like John. The John she lost this week." he walked over to Martha. "Remember when you saw me in battle? I was dying. I was saying goodbye to everyone in my own way."

Rose stirred but still never woke, although she was okay but the tears still fell from her eyes as she was in a dream. It was a familiar place for her and for John.

"So…you're the….11th Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yes, and this got mo-" the Doctor was cut off by Martha running to him and hugging him. "Omg, Doctor!"

"Well! Hello to you too!" he laughed. She then slapped him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she said sternly.

"Oi! I'm sorry. Won't happen again." He said, rubbing his jaw.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor peeked his head out. "Night time..." he muttered before coming back inside. "Don't worry, Martha, we'll have you back home in the same time. Mickey won't even know you left." he said, clapping her on the shoulder. "Bed time!" he said, spinning around. He showed Martha her room and bid Clara goodnight before he walked into his room and changed. He lay next to Rose, watching her restless sleeping. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Rose woke up screaming and panting heavily before winching. "Oh god…" she whimpered as she wiped her eyes, trying to take deep breaths.

"Rose! I'm here," he said, taking her in his arms and holding her. "I'm so sorry."

Rose wrapped her arms around him tightly as she tried placing her finger upon his lip with no avail. "I-It's okay." She mumbled as she winched. "Every part of my body hurts." She cuddled into him.

The Doctor held her tight. He glared at the walls of the TARDIS and she gave an apologic groan. He ignored it and kissed Rose's head.

"Don't let go…please don't let go." She begged him as she held him tightly; her head buried into him as she slowly began to settle.

"I'll never let go, Rose. I love you. Shhh, sleep now." He whispered. He stayed awake most of the night, holding her.

"I love you too my love." She finally spoke as she slipped back into her slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright! So hope you liked it! Thank you to all my readers! You guys are awesome! 3**


	10. Wedding & Reception

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter is a bit of a slow start, but stick with it. If you loved John, you'll be happy to know he has a small roll in this chapter. My favorite part was the reception. You'll see why. hehe. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It was morning when the Doctor stirred. Rose was still tightly in his arms. 'Just where you should be,' he thought, smiling.<p>

Rose moaned softly as she stirred awake, rubbing her eyes and stretching ever so slightly as she looked up to him and sleepily smiled. "Mmm…morning." She whispered to him.

"Morning." He murmured, caressing his hand down her arm. "How did you sleep?"

"It was stressful at first, but I slept alright for the rest of the night. What about you?"

"Mmm, I spent most of the night m aking sure you stayed in my arms." He said, giving a small smile.  
>"You should have slept…I wouldn't leave your arms." She weakly smiled, hugging him close.<br>"You forget…I don't sleep but only a couple of hours a night. Don't need to. I mainly just lay here with my eyes closed and think." Just then, the TARDIS gave a whining noise. "Here that?"

"What's that noise?" Rose questioned, looking to the Doctor as she bit her lip.  
>"She's apologizing for last night."<p>

"Oh…right. Well, the apology is accepted."

The TARDIS relaxed and so did the Doctor. "Guess where we are?" he whispered in her ear.

"In our bedroom in bed?" she smirked playfully.

"Oh you little minx," he said, kissing her.  
>"Where are we?" she whispered.<p>

"Fiji."  
>"Oh my god, are we really?" she said against his lips.<br>"Yes," he said, grinning, "we could get married today if you want."

"That sounds wonderful." She smiled.

He kissed her back deeply before jumping out of bed. "Well then! You, Clara, and Martha better get busy. But first, breakfast!"  
>"Breakfast first indeed." She smiled, putting on one of the Doctor's shirts to cover herself up as she made her way out with him.<p>

The Doctor was in a tee and some shorts. They walked out to find Martha already up and making breakfast.

"Morning Martha." Rose said, smiling as she sat down.

"Couldn't sleep last night. Too much going through my head. Wow, I mean…I'm really back on the TARDIS!" she exclaimed. "

"Yes you are!" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, it's amazing being back on here. I keep pinching myself thinking it's a dream or something." Rose laughed softly.

Martha smiled and served breakfast before sitting down. "Wonder where Clara is…" the Doctor said out loud.

Just then, Clara came in and sat down. "Oh, morning…" Clara replied softly.

"Clara! There you are! Martha, this is Clara Oswin Oswald, my Impossible Girl!"

"Impossible, huh?" Martha said, smiling at Clara.

Clara smiled back. "Yeah, it's a long story to say the least." She replied, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't had much sleep either as she was worried about Rose. "It's a pleasure to meet you Martha." She added.

They ate mostly in silence, and when they were done, they all went to the console room. "Are we ready for Fiji?" the Doctor asked the girls.

"Yes, we are! Come on girls! We need to get ready." Rose smiled as Clara nodded. Martha followed the girls as the Doctor went to change into his tux. Rose went into her room and began to get ready, becoming nervous.

"Should me and Clara go out and get things set up while you get ready, Rose?" Martha asked.

"Yes, please Martha…if you don't mind." She replied.

Martha nodded and followed Clara out onto the beach, which was private and empty.

The Doctor was standing in front of the mirror staring at himself. "A bit different then our wedding, River." He whispered to himself.

"I hope you're here and I hope you're proud John. Is there any way you could give me a sign?" Rose spoke out, looking at herself in the mirror after applying her gold make-up and sorting her hair up with a blue rose in her hair. Rose felt a cold chill. She bit her lip and looked around the room. "Thank you." She smiled as she waited in the room to hear that the Doctor and everything was ready.

John smiled. Since he was half human and half Time Lord, he was not accepted into heaven or the supernatural after life. So he was here, beside Rose most of the time.

Martha and Clara had gotten everything ready and the Doctor was ready. Martha knocked on Rose's door. "You ready?" The Doctor was already outside waiting for her.

Rose looked around the room as she was running the fabric through her fingers nervously waiting before hearing the knock on the door. "Yeah, I'm ready." She bit her lip as she got up and went to the door and opened it, revealing her blue and gold wedding dress.

Martha's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! Look at you! You're amazing!"

Rose blushed. "You think so? I mean, I know it's not a traditional white dress but hey, break the rules, huh? You look lovely too." Rose replied.

"You look like a TARDIS with gold energy swirling around you." Martha said before taking her arm on one side as Clara did the other side and they walked out of the TARDIS only to be greeted by beautiful pink and yellow flowers, making a lane for her to walk down. The Doctor was in a royal blue suit with a gold bow tie. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Oh girls, it's beautiful." She whispered, as she began to walk down the little aisle towards him. "Please tell me he's shocked in a good way." She whispered.  
>"Oh, I'm sure it is," Martha said. The Doctor closed his mouth and smiled. He couldn't believe this was happening.<p>

"I hope so…oh god is this happening…someone pinch me…I must be dreaming." She whispered as she couldn't believe she was getting married to the Doctor.

Martha pinched her gently, grinning. They got to the Doctor and Martha and Clara went on each side. The Doctor took Rose's hands in his. "Rose Tyler…you are….stunning!"

"Ow…" she spoke gently, smiling before taking the Doctors hands in her own. "Thank you Doctor. You look absolutely handsome as ever." She whispered. "Great minds indeed think a like."

He grinned, wanting to kiss her then and there, but knew he had to wait. He took out a red silk ribbon. "Clara, if you could do the honor." He said.

"I would love to." Clara replied as she began.

He watched her wrap the red silk ribbon around his and Rose's hands. He looked at her and started his vows. "Rose Tyler...the girl who brought me back from the dark. The woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. You never would leave me. Even at the worst case. When you were trapped, you found your way back. You made the best out of a bad situation. You are the love of my life and I promise on the grave of Gallifrayen that I will never abandon you, never hurt you, and always love you." After that he swore in his language, speaking his name.

"Doctor, I forever swear to love you and cherish you, sacrifice everything to protect you. You changed me and my life forever. I will be by your side, to have and to hold. Never will I abandon you. Never will I hurt you and my love will eternally remain unconditional. You rescued me from the darkest points in my life and made me see the light and what true love is. I love you…I love you so, so much." She spoke softly.

"I love you too, Rose Tylder." He said before looking at Clara. "Clara, do you give consent to this marriage?"

"I consent to this marriage." Clara replied.

The Doctor smiled at Clara before looking at Rose to ask the same to Martha. Martha agreed the same as Clara. The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Repeat after me." He said before saying some seal binding Gallifrayen words. Rose began to repeat the Gallifrayen words exactly as he said them.

At the end gold light wrapped around both of them, pulling them together. The Doctor, a bit surprised, not expecting this leaned over and kissed Rose. John smiled as he threw all his collected energy into it. Rose kissed the Doctor back as the gold light that surrounded them surprised her. Martha clapped and cheered, but was also a bit alarmed. The gold sparks enveloped them, and as that happened, regeneration energy soared from the Doctor, also enveloping them, making them one. When they parted, the golden light made by John soared in the sky and exploded like golden sparkling fireworks.

"Oh my…" Rose gasped, seeing the golden fireworks, "It's beautiful." She soon added.

The Doctor looked upa the sky, mesmerized. "I didn't do that…someone else did," he muttered, but smiled anyways and kissed Rose again, twirling around.

"It wasn't? That must mean…" Rose spoke, smiling as she passionately kissed the Doctor, giggling as she was spun around.

John smiled gently. He only had a bit more energy left before he would be quite for a few days. "I will always be with you, wherever you go" John said. It wasn't clear, it wasn't loud, but it was a whisper that wrapped around Rose as she kissed the Doctor.

Rose softly moaned, hearing the whisper as she relaxed in the Doctors arms, holding him close to her.

The Doctor broke the kiss, beaming down at Rose before looking at the others. The red ribbon had disappeared, as he knew it would once the reunion was over.

"Oh, Doctor…" she whispered as her eyes reopened and looked up to him, smiling.

Martha and Clara were clapping and throwing up roses. The Doctor took her by the arm and walked back down the aisle of Roses. He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door's opened. He picked Rose up and carried her over the threshold and into the TARDIS.

Rose held on as she giggled, planting another kiss on his soft, tender lips.

Martha giggled as she looked over at Clara. "Come one, they can't go straight to the hunny moon without a reception.

"You girls planned a reception too?" she looked over the Doctor's shoulder to them as they spoke.

"Well…no, but we have to do SOMETHING!" Clara said, walking into the TARDIS and closing the door. The Doctor set Rose down on her feet. "Time to change ladies!"

Rose smiled. "We'll think of something." She replied before leaning up to the Doctor's ear. "How about you help me out of this dress?" she whispered.

He grinned and went to follow her, but Clara pulled the Doctor back. "No you two don't! I've had to deal with you two snogging and what not yesterday, you have a guest, Mr. Married Doctor. Stay!"

Rose playfully pouted. "But…but…okay…I'll go get changed…on my own." She smirked to her beloved husband as she made her way to her room to get changed into a little tight black dress.

The Doctor was pouting too. He followed the girls, but turned the other way to go change himself. He changed back into his suit and bow tie, and met the girls back in the console.

Rose was sitting with the girls as she spoke about how happy she was as they waited, still thinking about the whisper she heard.

The Doctor came skidding into the control room, grinning. He picked up Rose and kissed her. "Rose and the Doctor IN the TARDIS, just as it should be," he whispered, kissing her again.

"Together at last." Rose whispered back, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Martha beamed.

The Doctor set her down before running to the TARDIS and setting the coordinates. "Alright, ladies! Where shall we go? Party? Club? Calm restaurant?"

"How about a calm restaurant and then a club?" Rose suggested. "So we are mixing it up a little?" she smiled, turning to Martha. "Thank you Martha, both of you have made this day very, very special for us."

"Restaurant it is!" he said, flipping switches before sending them off.

"Awww, I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Martha said, hugging Rose before holding on for dear life.

"It's been absolutely wonderful," Rose replied.

The TARDIS landed in an alleyway on the side of an Italian restaurant. 'Hope you ladies like Italian."

"My favorite!" Rose exclaimed, as Martha and Clara agreed. They went inside and ate, talked, and caught up. Martha even got into Mickey and how happy he made her. Rose was pleased Martha and Mickey were happy, even following their awkward encounter, which she giggled at as they ate which was absolutely wonderful.

After they got done eating, the Doctor paid for the meal, of course and they headed out to the club. "Alright, ladies! What music are we looking for?"

"Ohh, a bit of rock. None of this techno trance stuff that is hell," Rose replied as Martha and Clara were looking for the same with some pop music also.

"There's a club down this way, shall we?" he asked, taking Rose's hand in his and walking down the street. The Doctor couldn't remember when he had been this happy...well, actually he could. He thought about River. He did love River, but it was so complicated between them due to the time travel. As they walked, he heard loud music coming from a club called "Burst". It sounded like the music they were looking for so they walked in. Music was pounding, he turned to the girls with a "How about this?" look, since it was loud. This song was playing when they walked in: watch?v=GQ3f9UfTcVQ

"Oh god, I love this song!" Clara replied, dragging Martha out onto the floor as they began dancing and having a laugh and a good time. Rose sang along to it.

The Doctor laughed as the two ran off. He followed Rose to a nearby table. He could actually dance in this generation of his, but it had to be the right song.

Rose sat down at the table after ordering some drinks, but she was planning to stay sober for tonight with the Doctor. "They are having fun." She yelled as the music was loud.

"Yes, they are. You should go out there and join them." He replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"Me and dancing are a tragic combination." Rose replied with a giggle. "It has to be the right song too," she replied, wrapping her arm around him also.

He thought for a moment and then kissed her. "I'll be right back." He whispered. He hopped out and ran over to the DJ before whispering something in his ear. He smiled and came back over to Rose. "I think you'll be able to dance to this song," he said, sitting back down and waiting for the current song to end first.

"What song?" Rose looked at him, raising her eyebrow slightly as she smiled, waiting for the current song to also finish.

The current song ended and the DJ came on the radio. "Alright folks! We have a special couple here tonight. They just got married. Clear the floor for Rose Tyler, and the Doctor! The song "You're Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickleback" started playing. ( watch?v=1GWQ-oDMG6g ) The Doctor took her hand and led her to the dance floor, which cleared. He wrapped his arms around her and started slow dancing to the music.

Rose blushed as she began slow dancing with the Doctor as she looked up to him and smiled. "This song is so beautiful." Rose spoke softly, "The lyrics have true meaning to it too…" she whispered to him as they danced on the floor as Martha, Clara and the other clubbers watched them.

"I thought it would fit perfect to my feelings for you," he whispered, holding her close. One by one, more dancers joined.

"It's perfect…just so perfect. You know just the right words to say. It's another reason why I love you devotedly. I will always be by your side and we will find a way to make it an enternity together." She whispered tenderly as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you so much."

He smiled, but a sadness was in his eyes. He knew there was no way he could spend eternity with her...she would eventually grow old. "I love you too, Rose Tyler. My Rose...My beautiful pink and yellow Rose."

Rose picked up on his sadness. She knew why. "I'll always be your pink and yellow Rose as you will always be my Doctor."

He swallowed hard, but leaned down and kissed her with so much passion and love. His kiss clearly told her what he was feeling. The song ended and "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake came on. He chuckled. "I heard this song before I found you again and...and I thought of you, Rose. Listen to the lyrics," he whispered. He changed his slow dance to a poppy dance, moving his feet little.

Rose began to dance to it as she listened to the lyrics and smiled. "You are the love of my life." She sang to him as people watched her dance as she was good, but Rose didn't think so.

"It's like you're my mirror, my miorro starring back at me…" he sang, rocking his body. Soon, the song ended and other songs came on. They spent a couple of hours at the club, dancing, and laughing. Rose was laughing and giggling as she was a little tipsy. She could still walk, talk, and felt fine. She rubbed her eyes a bit, her body glistening with sweat.

"Ready to leave?" he whispered, a bit ready himself.

"Yeah, I'm ready, what about you girls?" she asked as Clara and Martha was pretty far gone with the drinks.

Martha was laughing hard at something Clara said and shook her head. "You two go on, we'll be there soon enough." She said, laughing at the end.

"Oh no. I don't think so. You can barely walk and we aren't leaving you. Sweetie, can you take them back? I'll catch up, I'm just going to head to the bathroom." She said with concern in her voice as she turned to the Doctor.

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before saying "We'll wait for you, go on."

"Honestly sweetie, I'll be okay. We aren't far away. I'll be okay, I promise." She smiled, getting up and taking her handbag with her. "I'll get you back there." She added before making her way to the bathroom.

He watched her go before turning around sharply and taking the two girls by their arms. "Back to home base, ladies!" he said, marching them out of the club. They got to the TARDIS. The girls were still finding everything funny, and the Doctor couldn't help but laugh every once in a while at their nonsense. He looked back. Rose was nowhere in sight. 'She's fine! The TARDIS is just down the street.' he told himself before shutting the doors. The girls went up to their bedrooms, laughing their butts off. The Doctor went into his and Rose's room and went into the bathroom, changing.

Rose got out the club as she remembered where the TARDIS was parked. She headed up the street and cut through a long dark alleyway. The click of her heels echoed as she walked as she swallowed hard as she deeper and deeper into the alleyway as she kept thinking the TARDIS wasn't that far away as she proceeded to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so odd ending to a chapter, I know, but during this part of the RP, I realized I forgot all about John Hurt character. So, we fitted him into the next chapter. He needed a whole chapter to himself so I figured I would stop right before he was about to come in. I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! **


End file.
